Cupidiocy
by SaltyJak
Summary: For most, the fourteenth of February was a day of love, confessed affections, and far too many chalky, heart-shaped candies. To Vicky, it was simply another day she'd spend babysitting a certain buck-toothed Twerp, but an odd start to her day soon causes a change in her demeanor that neither herself nor Timmy find themselves quite ready for...
1. Chapter 1

On the second floor of the Valentine household, in the bedroom owned by a one Victoria Valentine, slept the red-haired twenty year old in question, clad in an old lime-green tank-top and black, cotton sleeping shorts, barely long enough to reach the midpoint of her thighs. Her fiery hair, freed from the tie she used to put it up into a ponytail, was messily splayed about on her pillow around her head, though it still maintained a certain degree of smoothness to keep from looking unkempt. Finally, and perhaps most unusually to the people who knew the adult woman, who was truly adult in age only; Vicky bore a content, peaceful smile as she slept comfortably, the expression betraying not even a hint of the girl's teasing, abrasive, sometimes even _vindictive_ personality.

Evil she was not, but spiteful? Unfair? Bratty? The girl could be each of these, and much worse, should one catch her on a bad day. Age had tempered her more unpleasant mannerisms, but while she certainly wasn't evil, nor was she a saint, not by a longshot. Vicky was nice only when she deemed it to be absolutely necessary, and rarely if she decided to be such on little more than a whim. Her parents, who she got along quite well with, were entirely unaware of how their daughter acted outside of their home, and honestly, viewed her as an adult now, causing them to assume that the sweet, pleasant daughter they knew at home was just as sweet and pleasant when she babysat all the children in the neighborhood, neither of them even batting an eye when she occasionally let 'Twerp', her not-so-affectionate nickname for the kids she babysat; slip out.

Surprisingly, she even treated her younger sister, Tootie; with a considerable amount of respect, though the usual teasing that tended to happen between an older and younger sibling _was_ there, it wasn't spiteful to the same degree as the teasing she directed toward the children-now many of them teens, and no longer in her care-she babysat, or perhaps _once_ babysat would be the more apt term.

In fact, the twenty year old was fast approaching early retirement, and would have already done so, were it not for her most long-standing pair of clients, and their now fourteen year old son named Timmy Turner. The buck-toothed, pink hat and t-shirt plus blue jeans-clad brunet was an odd case, as he clearly didn't _need_ a babysitter, and shouldn't have _wanted_ one either, considering that for one, most boys his age didn't(not without _certain_ ulterior motives, anyway), and second, Vicky herself made it a point to make his life a living hell... Though perhaps that was stretching things a bit. She didn't necessarily _torture_ him, but she _did_ work him to the point of exhaustion most days, along with giving him menial tasks that she honestly figured he'd complain about more than he did. Some days, he almost seemed content with, or at least resigned to, her apparently eternal presence in his life.

On occasion, she even felt bad enough to give him the day off, sometimes because she didn't want to work him to death, sometimes because she honestly couldn't think of more tasks to give him.

And then, there were the times she caught him talking to his seemingly immortal goldfish, odd in itself because _that_ was something lonely people did, and the fourteen year old couldn't be _that_ lonely, he had friends! At least three of them, counting her younger sister!

Still, she used to talk to her own pets when she was young, she remembered that quite lucidly, so to some extent, she understood why Timmy did it, and almost always kept it as an off-limits subject.

Back at the here and now, Vicky slept contentedly in her bed, her covers pulled up to her chin, and her left arm tucked under her pillow, the twenty year old enjoying the pleasant breeze wafting in from her open window. In her unconscious state, she didn't know what day it was, and she didn't much care, either. Timmy wouldn't be home from school until a little after three in the afternoon, and her alarm clock currently indicated the time as one-fifteen, leaving her a good forty-five minutes to an hour before she had to get up.

A quiet, sleep-addled sigh escaped the girl as she rested without a care in the world...

 _Fwish!_

A sound, seemingly unattached to any visible object, sliced through the air with lightning speed, zipping through the open window and into the red-head's room.

"Ack!" Vicky's pink eyes shot wide open as she yelped in surprise at a sudden pain in her right buttock, her pelvis thrusting forward to get her rear-end as far away from whatever had stabbed it as possible. "What the-?!" She flipped over in bed and threw her comforter off herself and onto the floor, scanning the area just behind where her butt had been with her eyes, now wide and alert. "Damn house must be haunted by... Butt-pinching ghosts, or..." She shook her head back and forth, then flipped back over onto her left side, twisting her waist as much as she could to get a look at her wounded posterior, before slipping her sleeping shorts down several inches, exposing a fair bit of her pale, bare bottom. "Huh..." She gingerly dragged the fingers of her right hand back and forth over her right buttock, noticing a dull, nearly faded throb where she was sure _something_ had poked or bitten her. "Tch, that's what I get for leaving my window open; bet a bug got in and bit my ass..."

The red-head rolled her eyes in annoyance and pulled her shorts back up to her waist, then shut her window with a low slam and a huff, before throwing her legs over the side of the bed and pushing herself to her feet.

"Mngh..." Vicky groaned out as she stretched her arms up over her head and stood on the tips of her toes, then strode across her room to her dresser, and finally began fishing through it for a change of clothes. "Guess I might as well take a shower and start the day..." She remarked to herself over a yawn, adding a towel to the stack of clothes in her hand, comprised of a green t-shirt, a black bra and panties, and a pair of black jeans, plus similarly colored socks.

With a fresh change of clothes gathered up, the twenty year old left her room and crossed the hallway, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Upon setting her clothes down neatly on the lid of the toilet, she reached into the tub and turned the knob nearly as far as it would go, a combination of hot water and steam pouring out of the nozzle and onto her hand as she tested the temperature of the water.

"Ah..." Another content sigh escaped the girl as the hot water hit her skin, warming her forearm and relaxing away the mild tension in her stiff, sleep-addled muscles. As a cloud of steam began to overtake the interior of the bathroom, coating the mirror, sink and toilet in a fine layer of condensation, Vicky stripped off her pajamas, starting with her green tank-top, and quickly following it with her black shorts, which slid down her legs and pooled at her feet once she slipped them off her waist.

Her clothes stripped off and discarded, the red-head hopped into the tub, and beneath the hot water jetting out of the shower nozzle. One of the benefits of sleeping in as late as she did was that she never had to worry about whether she'd have hot water or not, her parents tended to get up early in the morning for their showers, and Tootie usually followed with her own an hour or two after that, leaving more than enough time for the house's hot water to replenish for her afternoon shower.

"Hm... Today's Friday... What was special about today?" Vicky absently mused to herself as she reached for her bottle of body wash on the shelf built into the wall of the tub. "Wait, was it-" The girl began, only to fall silent as she squeezed the bottle in her hand, which produced little more than a few small bubbles, accompanied by a wheezing gasp of air. "Rrgh... Crap, out already?" She remarked in annoyance, tossing the spent bottle of body wash out of the shower, where it clattered to the floor of the bathroom somewhere out of sight. Glancing back at the shelf, Vicky scanned the myriad bottles of soaps, shampoos, and conditioners lining it, her eyes eventually settling on two bottles of body wash that sat next to each other.

The first, a pale, lavender colored bottle, she recognized as her mother's, the label indicating it to be scented by the very flower whose name matched the color of the bottle. The second bottle, meanwhile; gave away the identity of its owner through appearance alone, what with its hot pink cap, the transparent, wavy design of its bottle, and the goopy, bright red liquid contained within, filled with little bubbles of air interspersed throughout the slime-like liquid. "Jeez, Tootie, are you fourteen, or five?" The twenty year old shook her head and grinned, before taking either of the bottles in each hand. "Eeny, meeny, _miney_..." She grimaced at the bright red liquid in the bottle in her right hand, but shrugged nonetheless, and returned the plain, lavender-colored bottle to the shelf. "Tootie's it is..."

In one swift motion, Vicky flipped the bright pink cap up and inverted the bottle, then gave it a light squeeze, the reddish ooze contained within leaking out with a loud squelching sound that would've made the girl frown in disgust, were it not for the overpowering scent of apples that assaulted her nostrils. "Ugh... Apple Blossom. Of course." She deadpanned, looking at the small pool of slime in her hand with visible contempt.

Against her better judgment, Vicky rubbed the liquid between her hands, then set to work lathering her body with it, followed by her hair, since Tootie's body wash(according to the label) doubled as shampoo as well.

Doing her best to ignore the nearly cloyingly sweet scent of her little sister's body wash, the pink-eyed girl quickly rinsed the red, now sudsy goop out of her hair and off her skin, taking an extra moment to let her hand wander over to her right buttock again. From what she could tell through touch alone, whatever had bitten her hadn't left a mark, and the soreness, which had only felt like a mild bruise at most, was already completely gone. "Weird..." Again, she shrugged, figuring that maybe whatever had bitten her hadn't left as much of a mark as the sharp pain she'd felt in her butt had suggested.

Shutting the water off, Vicky pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out onto the small rug in front of the tub, then grabbed her towel and dried herself off, starting with her hair, then the rest of her body. With that out of the way, she quickly tossed her towel into the hamper and got dressed, and finally gave her hair a quick brush before tying her excess locks up into the ponytail that had become a trademark part of her appearance.

"Alright, should be about one-fifty now..." The red-head mused aloud as she bent down to gather up her sleeping attire, then tossed the clothes into the hamper to join her towel. Despite being an adult, she still lived under her parents' roof, and her mother, Nicki; generally didn't mind doing her laundry for her. "Wonder if mom and dad are even still here... Is today a holiday?" She quietly wondered to herself as she left the bathroom and returned to her room, grabbing her phone and wallet before heading back out into the hall and closing the door behind her.

As she descended the stairs into her house's living room, it occurred to the twenty year old that, since she had just picked up her phone, she could finally get a definitive answer to the question that had been nagging her since she got up: Just what was so special about today? Granted, she'd _also_ been wondering about just _what_ had bitten her rear-end while she slept, but somehow, she doubted she'd get an answer to that one.

"Let's see... It's Friday, February... Fourteenth?" Vicky looked up from her phone with a mostly indifferent expression as she finally realized what day it was.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sis!" Tootie, moving at a speed most Olympic sprinters only dreamed of; roughly collided with her older sister, causing the surprised red-head to stumble back a step as her hundred and ten pound sister crashed into her and wrapped her arms around her. The raven-haired girl affectionately nuzzled her cheek against her older sister's collarbone, only to take pause and loudly sniff the air, then Vicky's shirt, before finally pulling away a few inches and quirking an eyebrow up at the older Valentine. "You been using my body wash?"

"What gave it away, the fact that I smell like an apple orchard?" The red-head questioned in a sarcastic tone, shooting her sister a flat, unimpressed look. "Honestly, Toots, who on _Earth_ besides you likes the smell of that stuff?"

"My _boyfriend_ , actually." The girl responded matter-of-factly as she unwound her arms from around her older sister and took a couple steps back, her hands repositioning themselves on her hips. Unsurprisingly, she was dressed in one of her favorite outfits: a white, short-sleeve button-up shirt under a black, sleeveless vest, and a plaid skirt, colored multiple shades of gray, that ended just above her knees. A pair of black, thigh-high stockings completed the look, though her shoes were absent, at the moment. Finally, perched on her nose were her purple, horn-rimmed glasses, delicately complementing her violet eyes.

"Boyfriend. _Right_..." Vicky spoke in a mocking tone. "And does this boy _know_ he's your boyfriend? I'm just curious, considering the _last_ one-"

"Oh hush!" Tootie interrupted, her cheeks bearing a slight dusting of pink. "That whole thing with Timmy was just a dumb crush, a crush I'm _over_ , thank you very much. We're just friends now, and unlike him, _Chester_ actually likes me back." The bespectacled girl punctuated the end of her sentence by sticking her tongue out at her sister in a petulant manner.

"Uh-Huh. I'm sure Blondie thinks you're great... Until you kidnap him in the middle of the night and tie him to your bed for a day or two..." Vicky remarked nonchalantly as she looked at her nails, but made sure to cast a knowing grin at her sister upon finishing.

"Th-That was _one_ time! And it was the only way I could get Timmy to stick around for more than a minute back then! All he ever did when we were younger was run away from me... Stupid crud about cooties and girls being gross..." Tootie pouted as she reminisced on less than pleasant memories. " _Anyway_ , you _know_ mom won't let us have any boys sleep over, since she thinks the second she allows it, we'll get knocked up or something..."

"Pfft, speak for yourself." The older of the two sisters scoffed as she made her way over to the couch and maneuvered around it, then plopped down onto it with a muffled thump and stretched out, much like she did on the couch at Timmy's house. "Mom's never said anything to me about having boys over."

"Probably because _your_ last boyfriend lasted all of five minutes." Tootie quipped with an evil grin as she leaned against the back of the couch and stared down at her older sister, now sporting a somewhat annoyed-looking pout of her own. "Not to mention the fact that it's been _four_ years since then, and _I_ certainly don't recall any boyfriends between then and now..."

"...Shouldn't you be in school or something? Last I checked, Dimmsdale High ain't closed for Valentine's day." Vicky attempted to not-so-subtly change the subject as she scooped the remote into her hand and turned on the TV.

"Hm... If what I'm learning in psychology class is true, _you_ just deflected there, Sis... And I had a dentist appointment today, didn't you notice the lack of extra mouth-metal?" Tootie responded confidently as she vaulted over the back of the couch and landed behind Vicky's legs with a thump, then turned to face her older sister and grinned, showing off her pearly-white teeth, now free from their metal corrective bindings.

Vicky glanced at her younger sister out of the corner of her eye, but soon turned her attention back to the TV. "Wow... Bet Blondie's gonna be _real_ excited when he sees you, huh?"

"Yep! Me and him are gonna hang out later today at his place, we're..." Tootie trailed off as she heard low snickering coming from her older sister, and soon found herself blushing cherry red as she realized what her own words and Vicky's knowing stare were implying. "I-I didn't m-mean that, Vicky! I j-just meant-! Y-You are such a perv!" The girl exclaimed, lightly slapping her sister on the back of her upper thigh.

"Am I, Toots? Are you really gonna sit there and tell me you haven't had a _single_ naughty thought about what the two of you might do once you got rid of your braces?" Vicky's knowing grin soon widened into a full-blown evil smile, the red-head enjoying every second of her sister's flustered reaction.

" _Yes_! I-I like Chester, and he likes me, but we're not- We haven't done... Anything like _that_... I'm still trying to take things... Y'know, a little slow; don't wanna creep him out or anything, since he _knows_ how I used to be from Timmy..." The violet-eyed girl rubbed her right shoulder self-consciously, her expression unsure, and clearly more than a little nervous. "B-Besides, at least I've _got_ plans for Valentine's day! Or in _your_ case, Singles Awareness Day!" The girl shot back defensively, knowing that bringing up her older sister's love life(or lack thereof) irked Vicky to no end.

And much to the red-head's chagrin, she found herself growing more annoyed at her sister's comment than she probably should have. "I'm gonna spend the day keeping an eye on _your_ ex-crush, what of it? His parents are so dense, I basically get paid to sit around and watch TV while the Twerp waits on me hand and foot. Doesn't sound like a bad deal to me." She shrugged, trying to appear as indifferent as possible to Tootie's teasing. "And for the record, Singles Awareness Day is tomorrow."

"Pfft, whatever. Timmy only does all that crap for you because you'll be mean to him if he doesn't... Or meaner than usual, from what he's told me." The bespectacled girl scoffed as she shook her head, though her relatively neutral expression was soon marred by a frown. "Y'know, you _could_ try being nice to Timmy for a change..."

"And _why_ would I do that? I've given him days off from chores now and then. That is, and should be; the extent of my niceness. Timmy may not be a _bad_ kid, but I don't see any reason to give him special treatment any more than I did the other kids I used to babysit." Vicky, unable to find anything she deemed 'good' to watch on TV, set the remote down on the coffee table and propped her head up in her hand as she leaned her elbow on the arm of the couch and blinked her eyes closed. _"_ _Just a few more minutes and I can get going. At least the Twerp won't tease me for not having a boyfriend... If he knows what's good for him..."_

"How about because it wouldn't kill you to at least try? ...And since when do you call Timmy, Timmy? I thought he was 'the Twerp', as far as you were concerned?" Tootie shot her older sister a bemused expression, her head titled ever so slightly.

The red-head opened her eyes at this, and now sported a mildly confused frown. "Uh... Did I say Timmy? ...Well I _meant_ the Twerp, my brain just probably switched names at the last second because _you_ call him Timmy." She crossed her arms defiantly, refusing to completely acknowledge her little slip up.

"Heehee! Maybe deep down, some part of you _wants_ to be nice to Timmy, but _you're_ too stubborn to let it!" The raven-haired girl giggled, giving her sister's left leg a few teasing pokes with her index finger.

"And maybe _you_ just love to pull crap out of thin air and imagine a little slip of the tongue as more than just that..." Vicky muttered under her breath as she swung her legs off the couch and rose to her feet. "I gotta get going before you drive me right up a wall; have fun with Blondie..." She slowly trailed off as she made her way over to the door and slipped her sneakers on, then turned to face the couch and her sister again. "But not too much fun, I mean it." The twenty year old remarked sternly with her hands on her hips, ever the protective older sister that she was. "If I end up an aunt before you're twenty, I'm _neutering_ that little hornball of a boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be sure to behave, _Mom_..." Tootie picked up the remote as she finished, waving her hand dismissively at the red-head. "Just..." The girl broke eye contact with the TV and turned to face her sister, her expression serious and sympathetic to fall in line with what she was about to say. "Please _try_ not to give Timmy a hard time today, alright? Knowing that dumb floozy _Trixie_ -" Tootie's tone of voice dripped with venom as she spoke the popular girl's name. "-She probably shot Timmy down again, so he might... Y'know... Be kind of down, today..."

"Ugh..." Vicky groaned dramatically, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. " _Fine_ , I'll do my best to be _gentle_ and _delicate_ with your _second_ boyfriend... But I'm doing this for you because you asked me, not for him because I feel bad... Which I don't." She declared rather adamantly as she crossed her arms, her pink-eyed gaze directed at the upper right corner of the room to avoid making eye contact with her sister.

"Are you... Good?" Tootie asked somewhat hesitantly, the corners of her mouth tugged up into a quizzical, lopsided grin. "You're... Acting a bit strange today, Vicky..."

"Hm?" The red-head quirked an eyebrow up at her sister and frowned curiously. "Strange how? Aside from being a little annoyed that my _little_ sis is teasing me about not having a boyfriend for Valentine's day, I'm fine... I mean, I got woken up early thanks to something in my bed biting my ass..."

"Pff-Heehee! Is a bite on the ass what you usually use for an alarm clock? It'd explain _quite_ a bit, actually, considering the way you used to treat Chester and AJ, and _still_ treat Timmy! Hehehe!" The raven-haired girl fell into a fit of giggles, and tried in vain to hide them by bringing her hand up in front of her mouth.

Yeah, yeah... Laugh it up, Toots. I'll remember this moment next time there's a huge spider in your room..." Vicky shook her head, but grinned nonetheless as she grabbed her keys off the key hook, knowing her sister's teasing was all in good fun. "Alright, I'm heading out, see you tonight, tell mom and dad I should be back around dinnertime if you're back before I am."

"'Kay, try not to get bitten by anything else!" Tootie let out another light giggle as she finished and waved bye, then turned her attention back to the TV.

"Ha-Ha." Vicky deadpanned as she opened the front door and stepped out into the mildly brisk February afternoon, then shut the door behind her. _"What's that supposed to mean? 'Don't get bitten by anything else'? Like_ what _? The Twerp?"_ Again, Vicky shook her head as she descended the front steps of her house's porch, quickly strode over to her car, and got in. "Hah..." She sighed, catching sight of the disappointed look on her face as she looked into her rear view mirror. "Damn her for being right. I _should_ be out with some guy today, not babysitting Timmy..." The twenty year old shifted her car into reverse and backed out of her house's driveway, then shifted into drive to begin the short, two-block trip over to the Turners' house; her thoughts wandering and eventually locking onto a certain brunet, seemingly of their own accord; as she drove. "What is his _deal_ , anyway? He argues with me and acts like I'm such an awful person, then doesn't say a word about me to his parents. His parents say he's old enough to not need a babysitter anymore, and he convinces them he _does_. And the stupid kid..." Vicky scowled, mostly at herself; as she recalled several occasions where her life would have promptly ended, were it not for a certain buck-toothed boy. "If I'm _so_ bad, why _save_ me? Why look at me with those big, dumb blue eyes and look so _innocent_? Why give me a cute little smile when I give him the day off? ...Rrgh! Why be so _damn_ frustrating?!" The girl exclaimed as she slammed her foot down on the brakes, only to realize her car was already pulled into the Turners' driveway. "Frickin'..." She released a heavy sigh, attempting to calm herself down, though she could feel her heart rapidly beating in her chest. "...Kid pisses me off sometimes."

After pausing for a quick moment to massage her temples and take a few deep breaths, Vicky hopped out of her car, feeling considerably more calm. "Ugh..." The red-head groaned as she stood up straight, then leaned against her car as she gently settled her right hand in the middle of her chest. "Better not be getting sick..." She mused aloud, noticing an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. It wasn't quite nausea though, as when she got sick enough to throw up, she usually didn't get an odd, fluttery sensation in her stomach.

Before long, the bizarre feeling passed, and Vicky pushed herself off her car to stand up straight once more. "That... Was weird..." She frowned at the strangeness of the oddly brief bout of what she assumed was nausea as she made her way over to the Turners' front door. "Maybe whatever bit me gave me some kind of bug or something... Hmph, that'd be just my luck..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mngh..." A low growl resonated in Vicky's throat as her eyes drifted over to the front door for the fourteenth time since she'd sat down on the couch in the Turners' living room and turned the TV on. She hadn't noticed it before, when she first sat down, but her right leg was jittery, her stockinged right foot positioned on its toes as she lightly, yet rapidly, bounced it up and down in a jittery, restless fashion. _"Where_ is _he?"_ The girl thought to herself, a rare combination of impatience and worry eating at the fringes of her consciousness. _"Does he usually take this long to get back from school? ...Figures I never paid attention before_ now _..."_

Unsurprisingly, the red-head had needed to let herself in when she arrived at Timmy's house, his parents having already left to celebrate Valentine's day at some fancy restaurant, or perhaps to relax at some spa on the wealthier side of town, away from the upper middle class suburbs in which they lived.

"At least if his parents were here, I could've asked them..." She trailed off quietly, remembering just _who_ it was she was talking about. "Right, like _they'd_ remember how long Timmy takes to get back, those two are barely ever here to _begin with_... Doubt there's half a brain between the two of them anyway..." Vicky reclined against the back of the couch, and laid her head back, her gaze listlessly trained on the ceiling. "Agh... If he'd just _get here_ I could stop _worrying_ so much and watch TV!" She kicked her feet up onto the coffee table in front of the couch, the heel of her right foot slamming down on it with a loud, forceful thudding sound.

 _Ker-Chunk!_

Vicky tilted her head forward and looked up, her ears perking up at the sound of the front door being unlocked, the knob jiggling for a moment before slowly turning, followed by the door it was attached to being pushed open, revealing the(still somewhat short for his age) fourteen year old occupant of the house, wearing his usual outfit consisting of a pink baseball cap, similarly colored t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of blue sneakers that were several shades darker than his jeans. He'd started to grow into his slightly oversized buck teeth, though they still protruded to a relatively prominent degree from beneath his upper lip, and as a dead giveaway to where he'd spent most of the morning and some of the afternoon, he wore a backpack, both straps slung over his right shoulder in preparation for being easily discarded by the teen upon the first chance-and the first surface in his house-that availed itself.

"Mom? Dad? I'm-" The brunet cut himself short as the familiar form of his babysitter of six years came into view, his blue eyes locking on her pink ones as she relaxed on the couch, appearing as if she'd been waiting for him to get back. "Ah... Hey, did... My parents... Already leave?" Timmy questioned timidly, staving off the urge to shut the door and book it down the street to the McBadbat's trailer, or really anywhere that Vicky _wasn't_.

"Yep, afraid it's just you and me now..." The red-head remarked nonchalantly and visibly relaxed by swinging legs up onto the couch to stretch out on it, her slender but somewhat curvy figure taking up two and a half of the three cushions. "Took you long enough to get here..." Vicky turned her attention back to the TV, finally feeling like she could focus on it now that her charge's whereabouts weren't eating at her. "I was starting to think... I'unno, that something happened to you." She began flipping through the channels, her ears picking up the sound of the front door closing, followed by quiet, hesitant footsteps making their way toward the stairs. "Trying to get away already?" She smirked, glancing at the fourteen year old out of the corner of her eye, who froze still as a statue upon hearing her words.

"Wha-... N-No, just... I should probably feed Cosmo and Wanda, and I... I have a lot of homework, so..." Timmy gulped audibly, only just now realizing he was pressing his back against the wall, trying in vain to flatten himself against it and disappear from his babysitter's view. "Do you... Need me to do any chores, or...?"

"Mm..." The red-head hummed in thought, more for effect than anything else. "Just one, actually." She shot the teen a friendly grin, which only succeeded in unnerving him, if his slightly wincing expression was anything to go by. "Don't give me that look, it's nothing hard, I just want you to c'mere real quick." The girl invited him over, even going so far as to pull her legs a bit closer to herself so Timmy had ample room to sit down on the couch.

And yet, the brunet remained glued to the spot, his eyes briefly darting in the direction of the stairs, and up at the second floor hallway, before locking once more on his babysitter, who he knew was probably growing impatient at this point.

"C'mon, kick your sneakers off, leave your backpack at the foot of the stairs and come over here; I've never bitten you once in the six years we've known each other, and I'm not about to start now." The twenty year old attempted to reassure her charge, and couldn't help the amused smile forming on her face as Timmy stepped away from the wall, almost appearing to move in slow motion as he hesitantly slipped his sneakers off and slid them over next to the door with his left foot, while at the same time never taking his eyes off her.

With the knowledge that going against his babysitter's wishes generally carried _far_ harsher consequences than just doing what she asked, Timmy slipped his backpack's shoulder straps off his right shoulder and set the bag down on the first step of the stairway leading to the second floor of his house, then cautiously shuffled over to the couch, before stopping just in front of the arm opposite the one occupied by Vicky's head.

"...You can sit down, y'know." Vicky stated in a low, matter-of-fact tone, nodding her head at the now freed up cushion just to Timmy's right.

"I-Uh... A-Alright..." Against his better judgment, the teen accepted his babysitter's offer and cautiously sat down, right up against the arm of the couch, keeping as much distance between himself and Vicky as he possibly could. "So... What was it you needed me to do, again?" He stared at the older girl, who in turn stared at the TV, though her gaze shifted back over to him as he finished speaking.

"That was it, just wanted you to have a seat, take a load off... Y'know?" Vicky shrugged, her tone even, friendly, and not bearing even a hint of the usual disdain it held when she talked to him.

"Er... Okay..." The fourteen year old responded bemusedly, his own gaze drifting away from his babysitter's to catch a quick glimpse of what she was watching, and quickly determining it to be some sort of slasher movie that took place on Valentine's day. "Well... I'm... Gonna head upstairs now, I guess." Timmy explained as he began to rise to his feet.

"Hey-" The red-head spoke up, her left foot darting out in front of her charge's lower abdomen, preventing him from standing up completely.

The shock of the girl's sudden, unexpected movement made Timmy flinch, and he subsequently fell back into a sitting position on the couch with a muffled thump. "Wh-What?" He questioned, his heart racing at the assumption that Vicky's leg had shot out with _far_ more force than it actually had.

"Why don't you... Stay down here for a little while? Maybe... Keep your _favorite_ babysitter company?" Again, the red-head shot her charge a smile that only seemed to further unnerve and perplex him, if the look of confusion and mild discomfort on his face was anything to go by. In an attempt to set him at ease and show that she was merely suggesting that he stay, and not commanding him to, she withdrew her leg from in front of him, bending it at the knee and laying it on top of the other one, returning it to its previous spot.

"Ehe... Th-That sounds... _Nice_ -" The teen cringed, replacing 'nice' with 'horrible' in his head. "-But I have... A _lot_ of homework..." He lied to the girl, this being one of the few days where _none_ of his teachers had given him so much as a paragraph to read from one of his schoolbooks. "A-And Cosmo and Wanda are gonna need food, so... Um..." He nervously rubbed the back of his head, wondering why his evil babysitter, of all people; wanted _him_ to keep _her_ company.

" _C'mon_..." Vicky cut in, her voice bearing the absolute slightest hint of pleading in its tone. "I'll let you hold the remote~..." And in less than a second, the slight disappointment in her tone was gone, replaced by a more inviting, almost flirty inflection.

"That's... Okay. I don't mind what's on, I just..." The brunet trailed off, now feeling very much on edge thanks to his babysitter's downright _bizarre_ behavior. Compared to the evil red-head he'd practically grown up with for the past six years or so, she was actually pretty pleasant to be around... Or she would be, were it not for the fact that he found her sudden change in attitude _quite_ unsettling.

"Hanging out with me for a little while _isn't_ going to kill you, Timmy. Just... Humor me. Relax, tell me about your day." The girl extended her leg toward her charge once more, giving the side of his thigh a gentle little nudge.

Whether it was due to his strange bond with the older girl, the childish naivete he still possessed, the fact that deep down some small part of him still hoped the two of them could salvage something akin to a friendship out of their mostly antagonistic relationship, or some combination of the three, Timmy began to relax a bit, the rapid pounding in his chest slowing down to a calm beat once again. _"Knowing my luck,_ _she's_ _probably just messing with me, or trying to catch me off guard... What was it AJ called it? When you lure someone into a false sense of security?"_ The teen thought to himself as he slid back to recline against the couch. "I... I suppose I can stay... For a little while..." He finally replied sheepishly, watching as the older girl returned her attention to the TV, though she'd made it clear just a few short minutes ago that that didn't mean she wasn't listening. "Today was... Fine, I guess. A lot of people were... Y'know, giving each other chocolates and those little heart candies. A few... I mean, it's high school now, so a few people were trying to see how handsy they could get with their... 'Valentines'." The buck-toothed teen made air-quotes with his hands, knowing full well that his fellow students at Dimmsdale High were merely using the holiday as an excuse to be as open and obvious with their relationships as they could.

" _Someone_ sounds a _little_ envious..." Vicky grinned, giving Timmy another playful nudge with her foot, this one earning his attention as he looked down at said foot, then up at its owner. "Should I assume that little _princess_ turned you down again?"

Timmy instantly picked up on the venomous edge in his babysitter's tone; she sounded almost _exactly_ like Tootie did when she was referring to Trixie Tang, his longtime(and still very much unrequited) crush. In fact, her tone by itself was enough for Timmy to deduce that Trixie was exactly who Vicky was talking about. "Are you... Is everything alright, Vicky?" He questioned, now genuinely concerned by the way the red-head was acting. He'd made wishes to Cosmo and Wanda to make her nicer before, but not today, and certainly not anytime recently. The fact that she referred to Trixie, a girl that he was almost certain Vicky didn't even _know_ , as 'that little princess' only further confirmed that something was amiss with the red-head.

"Far as I know, yeah. Why do you ask?" The twenty year old's attention shifted from the TV to her charge yet again, one eyebrow raised in a quizzical fashion.

"Well... You're, um... Acting kind of... Just a little... Weird, that's all." The teen gestured down at the girl's foot, still gently planted against the side of his thigh. "And... You aren't usually, uh... _Nice_ to me, not unless... Do you _want_ something from me? I can... Probably make you something to eat, or... Or do you maybe want me to ask my parents if they can give you a raise?" Timmy offered, his babysitter's friendliness steadily putting him more on edge once again. He began to wonder if he should see her demeanor as less her playing him, and more like something akin to the calm before a storm. He could definitely sense a certain electricity in the air, though his near constant exposure to his godparents' magic had made him realize a few years prior that the feeling of electricity before a storm or argument felt _very similar_ to latent magical energy that fairy magic left behind, kind of like a sort of lingering static.

"Hehehe! No~... I think I can handle making my own food, Timmy." Vicky giggled, feeling somewhat flattered by her charge's offer. "And a raise? Your parents already pay me _very_ well, kid. Not to mention, if I want a raise, I can ask them _myself_ , no need for my favorite Twerp to act as a middle man, y'know?"

"Wha...? F-Favorite?" Timmy blushed a light shade of pink, unsure as to whether or not Vicky referring to him as her 'favorite' was a compliment or not. It most definitely _sounded_ like one, but it was coming out of the entirely _wrong_ person's mouth. _"What is going_ on _with her today? She's barely called me Twerp, she keeps brushing her foot up against my leg, she offered to let me pick what to watch on TV, and just now... She didn't even sound sarcastic when she said I'm her... Favorite?"_ The teen thought to himself, quickly surmising that he was entirely, one-hundred and ten percent out of his element, and he desperately needed to consult his godparents on... Whatever was wrong with his babysitter. He was genuinely worried now, as while every fiber of his being recognized that this was indeed Vicky, her attitude was just... _Off_ , somehow. He considered wishing for the girl to go back to her old self right then and there, but age had taught him some restraint when it came to making wishes, making him consequently less impulsive than when he was ten. _"_ _I need to figure out what's_ actually _wrong before I try to just wish it away... Might even be better to let her stay_ _like this..._ _"_ He mused to himself, finding that his babysitter's new found pleasantness was growing on him, bizarre as it was. "I... I'm gonna go feed Cosmo and Wanda real quick; if you want, I can... Maybe come back down afterward...?"

The red-head released a huff through her nose, but obliged nonetheless, pulling her leg back against her rear-end to curl up on the couch. "Fine, go feed your fish, but you'd better come back once you're done, I kinda like you keeping me company." She shot the teen a grin as she finished, causing him to look away as he felt an uncomfortable warmth bloom across his cheeks.

"Er... R-Right, I'll... I'll try to be quick." Timmy scooted forward off the couch and this time, successfully rose to his feet before returning to the stairs and grabbing his backpack as he ascended them to the second floor, his babysitter watching him all the while until he disappeared out of sight.

Now alone in the living room, Vicky's eyes widened a little, her brain, no longer distracted by the teen she referred to as 'the Twerp'; at last catching up with how she'd just acted around him. "Why did I tell him that? Since _when_ do I like _him_ keeping me company?" She asked herself, at the same time absently wondering why it had suddenly become so hard to just _think straight_ around the teen. "Ngh..." She brought her hand up to her stomach again, gently rubbing it as the unfamiliar feeling from before resurfaced. Much like when she was outside, her stomach seemed to flutter a little, and her heartbeat sped up ever so slightly.

Now though, there was a third feeling, a twinge of sadness in her heart, a certain longing for the companionship Timmy's presence had brought, one she'd apparently only become aware of now that he'd gone upstairs and left her alone. It wasn't quite loneliness, as he was a trivially short distance away from her, but a part of her, however small; was starting to miss the teen.

"Something about him is different today... Didn't Tootie mention he'd be depressed since it's Valentine's day and Trixie was probably going to turn him down?" Vicky turned over to lay on her back and crossed her arms, her head titled down toward her chest as she closed her eyes to think. Unfortunately, the second her eyes were closed, the mental image of Timmy appeared in the girl's head, shooting her that same small, cute smile that made it impossible for her to concentrate. "No... C'mon, focus! He's cute, so what?" Her eyes shot back open as she evasively glanced at the TV, her cheeks sporting a slight dusting of pink at her own admission. "No, that's not what's different, he's _always_ been cute, I just-" She paused, her vibrant pink eyes widening a little more. "Have I never noticed it before now? Or... Did I never _care_ before now? So why _do_ I care _now_ , then?!"

Again, Vicky found herself growing frustrated amid thoughts of Timmy and closed her eyes, only to remember that she wasn't even safe in her own mind, as the mental image of him smiling at her with big, innocent blue eyes popped up at the forefront of her thoughts.

"Argh... Is he cut _er_ or something?!" The red-head exclaimed, then took a deep breath, quickly calming herself down as she slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the Turners' living room. "Why can't I get him out of my head? And... Why do I _want_ to be nice to him? Why do I want to be _around_ him...?" For now, the twenty year old found she could think at least somewhat clearly, something she was wholly unable to do when the fourteen year old plaguing her thoughts was within view. "Hah..." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes once more. "Just _what_ kind of bug bit me this morning?"

 _Meanwhile, upstairs..._

"Phew." Timmy breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against his bedroom door, his weight causing it to close while the knob made a comforting 'click'. The familiar surroundings of his bedroom allowed him to relax, his heartbeat returning to a more normal rhythm as he tossed his back pack to his right, next to his dresser.

"Long day at school, Timmy?" A distinctly feminine voice questioned from right next to Timmy's left ear, causing him to turn in said direction and find his fairy godmother, Wanda, in the form of a fist-sized pink spider; hanging from a silky thread.

"School? No, school was fine..." The teen brought both hands up, palms flat beneath his fairy godmother, allowing her to gently drop into them. With Wanda in hand, Timmy made his way over to his bed and sat down on it, his gaze focused on the crown-wearing pink arachnid in his hands.

"Really? You sound a bit down, Sport." Wanda questioned in her usual concerned, motherly tone. "Did Trixie turn you down again?"

"I... Actually, I completely forgot to even talk to Trixie today. There was this _huge_ line of guys waiting to talk to her at lunch today, and I figured I'd wait until most of them were gone before going over... I guess I must've gotten distracted." The teen shrugged indifferently, his crush on the popular girl having waned over time, mostly due to his constantly being turned down by her. He still thought she was quite attractive, and doubted he'd be able to say no if she ever asked _him_ out, but the dark-haired girl was no longer the first person on his mind when he started the day. "Anyway, I'm not down, so much as... Really confused... Wait, where's Cosmo?"

This question earned the brunet a flat, unimpressed look from his godmother, who pointed her let front leg up behind her godchild and to his right.

Timmy slowly turned toward the direction she was pointing, until his eyes fell on his green-haired fairy godfather in the corner of the ceiling of his room. Unlike Wanda, he was in his fairy form, and seemingly tangled up in a spiderweb, to the point that he was almost completely cocooned in silk, save for everything from his nose-up.

"Mm, M'mmy!" The fairy hummed through his bindings in greeting, his tone enough to indicate that he was happy to see his godchild, despite the predicament he found himself in.

"Sorry, Sweetie, would you mind...?" The pink spider in Timmy's hands trailed off, producing her wand after a moment to make her intentions clear.

"Oh, right... Um... I wish Cosmo was untangled?" Upon speaking the wish, Wanda's wand released a small spark, followed by a low poofing sound as the web Cosmo was caught in disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, in turn causing the green-haired fairy to drop straight down from the corner and land on Timmy's bed with a muffled thump. With that, the teen returned his attention to his godmother, raising an eyebrow at her expectantly. "Do I _want_ to know?"

"It-It's not anything like... Like what you may be thinking!" Wanda raised her front legs defensively, shaking them back and forth at her godchild. "I just got bored and was trying to see what I could make with spider silk, that's all!"

"Yeah, and then I flew over and tried to touch the web she made-" Cosmo cut in excitedly, hovering just to Timmy's right.

"And it was sticky, you panicked, and tangled yourself up..." The brunet nodded in understanding, a slight smirk beginning to form on his face. "What would you two do without someone like me to wish you out of situations like that?"

"Probably spend a lot more time figuring out how to get _out_ of these types of situations, for starters." Waving her wand a second time, Wanda poofed herself back into her fairy form, now floating above Timmy's hands, which he allowed to settle back down at his sides. "Now, back to what you were saying... What's got you confused, Timmy?"

"Oh! Er... Right, _that_..." The teen glanced away evasively, feeling a blush beginning to creep across his cheeks again. "Is there... Any reason a girl, not-Uh... Not naming any names here, but... Is there any reason a girl might... Act differently around me? Specifically... A certain girl I've known for... Roughly six... Or so years?" Timmy's voice steadily rose in pitch as he spoke, before finally trailing off in a high-pitched, nervous squeak.

"Maybe she likes you, Timmy. Six years is a long time to know someone, so maybe she's just now developing a crush on you-" Cosmo began, sidling up close to his godchild and putting his arm around the brunet's shoulders, only to be quite suddenly silenced by his wife, whose left hand shot out to pinch his lips closed with her thumb and index finger.

"So which of the two is it, Timmy?" Wanda questioned in a somewhat forceful manner, her eyes narrowed at her godchild's attempt at being coy and evasive.

" _L-Likes me?! Why would Vicky- She couldn't possibly like..._ Me _?!"_ Timmy thought to himself in horror as he considered what Cosmo had said, though some part of him had already been toying with the idea after how the red-head had acted around him in the living room. "Th-The two?" He stuttered out, instinctively leaning away slightly at his godmother's lowered tone of voice, which reminded him a _little_ too much of Vicky whenever _she_ was trying to probe him for information, or was just annoyed with him in general. "I d-don't- I mean, I know more than _two_ girls, Wanda..."

"But there are only _three_ you've known for six years, Timmy." The pinkette fairy lifted her free hand up, her ring, middle, and index fingers extended. "There's me, but I think I can rule myself out, since you're asking _me_ about a certain girl treating you different-" Wanda lowered her ring finger, leaving only her middle and index fingers extended. "-Which only leaves _Tootie_..."

" _Oh no, don't say it..."_ The brunet thought to himself, wincing a little in dread as he awaited the next name to leave the female fairy's mouth.

"Except _Tootie's_ dating your friend Chester, I remember how happy you were when you told us, not only did your best friend get a girlfriend, but Tootie was finally going after someone else; you were ecstatic!" Wanda smiled, remembering how amusing it had been to watch her godchild practically bounce off the walls with happiness. "And that just leaves..." Her eyes widened a little as she lowered her middle finger, leaving just her index raised. The fairy quirked an eyebrow up at her husband, whose lips she was still pinching closed; and wondered if he'd merely assumed that Vicky was acting as though she liked Timmy, or if Cosmo had somehow picked up on some tell of Timmy's that she hadn't. "Timmy? Is... Vicky... Acting like... She likes you?" Wanda released her husband's lips, her arm limply dropping to her side in shock.

"I... I don't... M-Maybe...?" The brunet stared up at his godmother, his expression unsure and a bit desperate as he seemingly searched her face for answers. "She... She _has_ been acting kind of strange since I got home today... I figured she was just trying to mess with me at first, but... I dunno, she's acting weirdly friendly, and even _nice_! Like, 'offering to let me pick what we should watch on TV' nice!"

"Hm..." Wanda hummed in thought and crossed her arms, adopting a contemplative pose. "Well, odd shifts in personality aren't _unheard_ of in people, but... Something about her acting like you say she is on _Valentine's_ day, of all days; seems... A bit too convenient. Give me a minute or two..." The pinkette vanished in a puff of purple-colored smoke, leaving Timmy alone with Cosmo.

"Er... Wanda? Where'd she go?" The teen turned to face his fairy godfather, shooting him a look of confusion.

"I think she's looking for something in our bedroom closet." Cosmo gestured at the small decorative castle in the fishbowl he and Wanda called home when they were in their goldfish forms. "Wanda sometimes hangs on to some of the things you wish for, just in case you might need them again." He looked over his wand as he finished, then shook it back and forth as he noticed a few remaining strands of spider silk hanging off it.

"That's... Actually not a bad idea, not like anyone's gonna go looking in _there_ for... Well, anything really, nevermind stuff I've wished for." The teen shifted his right hand onto his knee and began drumming his fingers on it as he chanced a quick look at his alarm clock. Nervous as he was to be around this nicer, friendlier Vicky; keeping her waiting was making him even _more_ nervous. _"Hope Wanda doesn't take too long..."_ "Hey, uh... Cosmo?"

The green-haired fairy hovered a bit closer to the brunet, evidently sensing the slight distress in his voice. "Need something, Timmy?"

"Eh... I'm not sure if you're the best person to ask this, but... Part of me was thinking that maybe... Maybe it'd be better to just let Vicky... Kind of _stay_ like this?" Timmy rubbed the back of his head in uncertainty. "I mean, if there's something _wrong_ with her, that's another story, and I'll have to wish her better, obviously, but..."

"I don't see how it'd _hurt_ anything, Timmy." Cosmo shrugged in a carefree manner. "Godparents aren't normally taken away from their godchildren just because the children aren't miserable anymore, and even if they were, I think the higher-ups would probably be willing to cut you some slack... The better question might be: do _you_ like her like this?"

For a moment, the brunet was speechless. Cosmo every now and then had a rare moment of brilliance, but they were uncommon and random enough that even after six years, Timmy wasn't quite used to them, nor was he used to his godfather asking him tough questions like he just had. "I... I don't know." The teen admitted, his tone sounding a bit weary. "She _is_ still Vicky, after all. It's not like... We're not exactly friends, y'know? What if I get used to her being nice, and one day she just decides to go back to how she used to be? What if this is all a trick, and I only _think_ she's changed in some way...?"

"Can't say I really blame you for being a little wary..." Cosmo nodded in agreement with his teenaged godson. "It might be best to wait until Wanda finds what she's looking for then, I think-if it _is_ what I think it is-it'll help you figure things out, _then_ you can make a decision."

A mere couple of seconds after Cosmo finished speaking, Wanda reappeared, now holding a pair of somewhat plain-looking, black-rimmed eyeglasses with square frames. "Alright, I had a feeling we'd need these again..." The fairy remarked in a low tone of voice, mostly to herself, before displaying the recovered glasses in her outstretched hand to Timmy. "Remember these, Sport?"

"...Did you steal Elmer's glasses?" The brunet shot his fairy godmother a quizzical look, his right eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

" _No_ , Timmy. I didn't steal _anyone's_ anything. These are the glasses you wished for about a year ago that let you see in different spectra." Wanda reminded the teen, pointing out a small blue button on the rim of the glasses, just after the left lens.

"Spectra is the plural of spectrum, Timmy!" Cosmo leaned in to whisper to the teen, though despite using his hand to try and appear stealthy, his voice was still more than audible to anyone in earshot, Wanda included.

"Oh... Yeah, I remember these!" The brunet took the glasses out of his godmother's outstretched hand and looked them over, before unfolding them and slipping them on over his eyes. "They still work... Right?" He pressed the button on the side, causing the glasses to emit a low beep that slowly rose in volume until cutting out, followed by the words 'Normal Spectrum' appearing across the bottom of the left lens. "Aw! I forgot how awesome these are!" He briefly removed the spectacles and turned them around to face the glasses head-on. "Right, I wanted them to look like any normal pair of glasses, so you can only see the display when you're wearing them!" Timmy grinned and slipped the glasses back on, impressed by his thirteen year old self's idea. "Let's see..." He pressed the button on the side again, shifting the view to one that depicted his room in fluorescent shades of blues and greens, while he and his godparents were brighter shades of yellows, oranges, and reds; the word 'Thermal' now displayed across the bottom of the left lens.

"I think the one you're looking for is 'Magical', that setting should be... Number five, I think?" Wanda interjected, watching as Timmy held his hand up in front of his face with interest, and correctly assumed her godchild had switched the glasses to the 'X-Ray' setting. "The world should look normal, like the first setting, but anything magical that you wouldn't normally be able to see _should_ give off a colorful sort of glow or aura, as well as... Timmy?" The pinkette queried, noticing that her godchild had fallen silent as he stared at her, wide-eyed, his cheeks blushing a deep shade of pink while his mouth gaped open ever so slightly.

"Ah! N-Nothing, nothing!" Timmy stammered out a flustered response as he blinked his eyes closed in embarrassment and pressed the button on the side of the glasses once again, the display across the left lens changing from 'Clothes-Ray' to 'Magical'. _"I_ **really** _forgot about_ that _setting..._ _I think I might... Hang onto these for a while_ _..."_ The teen thought with a nervous hint of excitement, before opening his eyes and focusing on Wanda again, who now appeared clothed once more. "Aha..." He leaned in a little as he looked the pinkette up and down, her small form radiating a soft, pink light similar in color to her hair and eyes. A quick glance to his right revealed Cosmo to be radiating a similar aura, though his was green. "So... If you're giving me these to use..." Timmy lowered the glasses, siding them down onto the tip of his nose. "You think Vicky's acting like this... Because of magic?"

"It's definitely a possibility, Timmy. Think about it, today's Valentine's day, up _until_ today Vicky was acting normal, but now she's suddenly being nice to you, and you seem to think that she likes you, so...?"

"Hm..." The teen cupped his chin in thought, mentally reviewing how his babysitter had acted around him when he was in the living room. It was true that she was being _awfully_ friendly, and never before had she offered to let him use the remote when she was around. Not to mention the little playful nudges she'd been giving him with her foot when he was sitting with her on the couch. The most jarring thing had to be the smirks and grins she kept shooting him though, there was something about them that made him blush and look away, each one making the same, unwanted thought cross his mind: Vicky was kinda cute when she smiled like that.

The teen pushed his glasses back up in front of his eyes in a somewhat professional manner, relieved that the positioning of his hand hid the tinge of pink that appeared on his cheeks upon thinking of his babysitter as 'cute'. "Well... Wish me luck, you two." Timmy quietly stood up from his bed and tiptoed over to his door, trying to make as little noise as possible so Vicky's attention wouldn't be directed at the stairs; his intent being to carefully sneak down and scan her with his magic-detecting spectacles through the bannisters.

"Isn't that _your_ job, Sweetie?" Wanda questioned with a grin.

"Ha-Ha." Timmy deadpanned in a flat tone of voice, shooting a disdainful glance over his shoulder at his godmother. With a final shake of his head, the teen carefully turned his bedroom doorknob and pulled the door open, then slipped back out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him and slowly turning the knob again to prevent it from making the audible click from before. "Why would someone use magic to make Vicky like _me_? Don't they have anything _better_ to do?!" The brunet whispered out harshly to himself as he quietly made his way down the hall, then crouched down as he reached the edge of the stairs, taking note of the loud music coming from the TV that he assumed could only be from a chase scene in the slasher movie Vicky had been watching.

Slipping his feet over the edge of the first step, Timmy lowered himself down onto his rear-end and sat at the top of the stairs, then slowly made his way down them, one at a time; sliding his feet off the edge of each step to plant them on the next one down, then following with his bottom as he used his hands to gently lower himself down quietly. Once he reached the bannister, he knelt down onto the first step that allowed him to peek between the thin wooden columns and gazed intently at his babysitter, giving her body a once-over as he looked for any traces of magical energy, like what he'd seen being emitted by Cosmo and Wanda. "Huh... What is...?" He attempted to crane his neck forward as he noticed a slight aura emanating from his babysitter's upper right thigh, but flinched and pulled his head back as he unwittingly bumped his glasses against the bannister, producing a low clicking sound. "Argh... Darn it, I'm gonna have to go back down there to get a better look..." Sighing, Timmy pushed himself to his feet and descended the rest of the way down the stairs, the red-head occupying the couch turning to face the teen as his feet touched down on the living room floor.

"Took you long enough, I was getting a bit lonely, y'know..." Vicky remarked in a friendly, joking tone, the corners of her mouth tugging upward into a grin.

"Er... Yeah-Hehe..." Timmy brought his right hand up to his left bicep and rubbed it nervously. Part of his nervousness was due to the fact that he _knew_ this was still Vicky, and she tended to make him nervous... Well, in general, but her new, friendly demeanor compounded the feeling many times over, leaving him torn between wanting to keep his guard up, in case the twenty year old's behavior was just a ruse; and wanting to enjoy the pleasant attitude she was exhibiting while it lasted.

Unfortunately, even with his new position at the bottom of the stairs, Timmy still couldn't quite make out the exact dimensions or shape of whatever magical signature was on the girl's body. All he _could_ tell was that it was pink, a lighter pink than the aura around Wanda, but pink nonetheless, and that whatever the thing was, it appeared to be in her right back pocket. "Still want some... Company?" He shot the girl a small smile, not realizing the effect such smiles had on his babysitter.

"Heehee! Of course I do!" The older girl pulled her legs back against her rear-end, once again freeing up some space for the brunet on the couch. "I kept your spot warm for you." By now, the red-head was well aware of how downright bizarre her actions were, and was thus suitably confused by them herself, but something about the brunet's presence made her just... Not care. She felt a tickling warmth in her chest now that Timmy had rejoined her in the living room, and the light flutter in her stomach had grown stronger; nothing about these alien sensations felt like the person she _knew_ she was in any way, and yet they felt so unquestionably _right_ , to the point where she could no longer discern whether or not they had, in fact, been there all along. _"_ _Me, like_ Timmy _? How could I- It's not like I buried any feelings for him... Right? He's just the Twerp, I don't... I mean, he_ is _alright to be around, and he can be sweet sometimes... I guess. And he's cute too, that doesn't... He must have done something, some_ how _. I need- I need to ask him, figure out why I can't get him out of my head."_ Vicky thought to herself, trying her best to maintain her mental focus before her thoughts devolved back into ones she saw as those of some lovestruck little schoolgirl.

Unfortunately, her newly acquired affection for the brunet gave birth to curiosity about him, the question she meant to pose to him becoming jumbled and scattered, only to reform into something entirely unrelated to her query of _why_ she couldn't focus around him. "What's with the specs?" She pointed at her own eyes with her right hand while nodding at the fourteen year old.

"Hm? Oh, these?" Timmy lightly touched the frame of the glasses he wore. "They're... Um... I'm trying out a new look?" He offered in a tone heavy with uncertainty, realizing as soon as the words left his mouth that he didn't sound convincing in the least.

"So they're not actually _for_ anything, then? Just a pair of lenses in a frame?" The girl's grin faded a little, her expression becoming one of bemusement.

"Er... Yeah, pretty much." The teen adjusted the glasses again. "How-Uh... How do I look?"

"Honestly? ...Like a geek. Heehee!" The red-head giggled, shooting her charge a wide, beaming grin. "But I'unno, you look kinda cute too, in a way."

"Ehehe... Um... Thanks." Timmy blushed, noticing the heat radiating off his cheeks was slightly fogging up the lenses of his glasses. _"Jeez, I wonder if she even_ realizes _she's_ _acting like this... Vicky's been really friendly when she wants something, but... Whatever this magic is, it has to be affecting her judgment, no way would she_ ever _call me cute otherwise..."_ The brunet mused to himself as he took a few steps closer to his babysitter and settled himself back down on the cushion farthest from her. "So... Whatcha watching, anyway?" He turned his attention to the TV, hoping Vicky would do the same so he could get a better look at whatever his magic-detecting glasses had picked up on her.

"Just some dumb B-movie about a guy who was rejected on Valentine's day going on a killing spree the following year, he kills all these dumb teens in all sorts of elaborate ways and then cuts out their hearts to keep as trophies or something... The usual low-budget slasher film schtick." As she spoke, Vicky propped her head up with her hand, which itself was now balled up into a fist and pressing against her chin while she leaned on her elbow.

Timmy, meanwhile; found his gaze dropping down to his right thigh, the older girl's left leg extended as she gently pressed her foot against the side of his thigh and slid the sole of her stockinged foot up and down along his leg. He considered asking her why she was doing it, and even opened his mouth to speak, only to promptly close it as he realized this was _exactly_ the opportunity he was waiting for.

He quickly glanced up at the red-head to confirm that she was still intently watching the TV, then allowed his gaze to wander down her body, before stopping at her somewhat shapely, well-formed rear-end. _"Never noticed how nice her butt was before now-"_ The teen blinked his eyes closed, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, rather than the strangely alluring sight of his babysitter's butt. Upon reopening his eyes, Timmy directed his attention at the twenty year old's right buttock, his blue orbs widening somewhat as he was finally able to make out the shape of the magical signature, which in turn allowed him to realize why Vicky was acting so friendly, and at times, even flirty.

In the middle of her right buttock, and thus, not in her back pocket like he'd assumed, was a light pink, slightly stylized heart, giving off a faint, similarly colored magical aura.

" _A heart?"_ Timmy thought to himself as he slipped his glasses up and tucked them into his hair so they'd stay put, causing the heart-shaped mark he'd seen to disappear from view, though his gaze remained glued to the girl's rear-end. _"So Wanda was right! It_ seemed _too convenient because it_ is _!_ _Vicky must be under some kind of spell, and considering it's Valentine's day, and that there's only_ one _person with magic capable of making people act... Like Vicky is-"_

"Hey."

The teen was snapped out of his reverie by a familiar voice, causing him to look around for a moment, before glancing up in the direction said voice had come from, his blue eyes locking on Vicky's pink ones, now filled with some emotion he couldn't quite identify, though the message her gaze carried was crystal clear: he'd been caught.

"Should I take the way you're looking at my butt to mean that you're enjoying the view, Timmy?" The red-head smiled in an evil, almost hungry way, flashing her pearly white teeth at her charge.

"Um..." Timmy squeaked out, his voice cracking at the realization that he'd been caught and making him sound very much like his ten year old self again. "N-No, I wasn't... Uh... You-You don't understand, I was just trying to... Ah..." He stammered out, trying and failing to think up anything _close_ to a plausible excuse. _"I can't tell her the truth! 'Oh, I was looking at your butt to try and see if there was any_ magic _on it'?! If she believes me, it'll basically be admitting that magic and fairy godparents exist, and even if she doesn't believe me, I might as well just lie and say I_ was _just looking at her butt!"_ Timmy mentally screamed as his eyes darted around the living room, trying in vain to find a way out of this _very_ awkward situation; all the while said situation growing more and more awkward with each passing second. _"Argh... I'd better just- Crud, there's no way this'll end well..."_ "I was... Y'know... Looking at your butt... I just- I mean, it's... You've got a nice butt, alright?" He glanced away evasively, his cheeks turning cherry red and feeling like they were on fire. _"Yay, maybe if I'm lucky, she'll only work me_ half _to death with chores now..."_ Timmy thought to himself dejectedly, knowing his babysitter was mere seconds from verbally(or maybe even physically) laying into him.

Yet to the brunet's surprise, the first thing out of his babysitter's mouth was not an angry scream, a disgusted yell, or even the beginning of a stern-sounding lecture.

Instead, the girl did something that came completely out of left field for the teen. "Heehee! Hearing you say that- ...You have _no_ idea how much of a relief it is!" The red-head slid her legs off the couch and shifted into a sitting position on the middle cushion, then tilted her head back and covered her face with both hands, leaving only her mouth uncovered. "This _whole_ day I've thought something was wrong with me and me alone. I mean, the _second_ I parked my car in the driveway here, I haven't been able to get you out of my head! I was just sitting here, waiting for you to get back... I couldn't focus on anything... And I just feel so weird and... And like _fuzzy_ when you're around! I figured _you_ must've somehow done _something_ to me, but now..." Vicky slipped her hands off her face and titled her head forward, then turned to face her charge and scooted several inches closer before looping her left arm around his shoulders and pulling him flush against her into an(only mildly awkward) side-hug. "Now I don't feel so weird about it, because _you're_ checking _me_ out too!"

"Ah... Hehe... That's-Er... W-Well, I'm glad I... brought you a little peace of mind, then...?" Timmy squirmed a little in his babysitter's grip, though his struggling was half-hearted at best; his desire to leave the warm, affectionate embrace waning with each oddly comforting beat of the girl's heart in his right ear. At that very moment, all the horrible, unpleasant things Vicky had put him through seemed so far away, hazy, and unimportant, likely because for someone who'd been the bane of his childhood and treated him only marginally better than dirt at times... Vicky gave some pretty nice hugs.

"Hm-Hm!" The red-head hummed out a chuckle, feeling a bit giddy as the teen in her grasp ceased his struggles and relaxed. "Ya know... There _is_ something else you can do for me, now that I think about it..." She stared down at Timmy, who in turn stared up at her with a quizzical expression, his cheeks still a bright shade of pink.

"Um... S-Sure, what do you need-Ack!" Before he could finish, Timmy cut himself off with a cry of surprise as Vicky unwound her arm from around his shoulders and roughly pushed him over onto his back, then lifted his legs up and swung them up onto the couch. With that done, the twenty year old quickly crawled over to him on her hands and knees, coming to a stop and holding herself up mere inches above him, her left hand planted on the couch just to the right of his face, while her right snaked it's way under him and around the small of his back, almost cradling the teen, in a way. "Y-You could've just asked me to lie dow- Wh-What are you d-doing anyway?!" The reality of the situation hit him like a slap to the face, his eyes widening as he realized how perfectly clear the older girl's actions were.

"Me? I'm celebrating Valentine's day, obviously." Vicky replied in a matter-of-fact tone, grinning down evilly at her captive. "And since I don't have any chocolates or heart candies to give you..." She licked her lips, the girl's cheeks now sporting a pink blush that rivaled the one on Timmy's face. "Well, I guess I'll have to make do with what I _do_ have...!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Quick little update note, _this_ chapter is probably skirting the line between T and M-Rating, so as such, it should be treated as M-Rated, just so my bases are covered. Hope everyone enjoys! :3

* * *

"Wh-What are you t-talking about? What y-you _do_ have? Timmy stammered out nervously, his voice momentarily catching in his throat and cracking as a result.

"Why don't you let me show you...?" The red-head replied in a low, husky tone of voice as she grinned down at the teen and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

With his babysitter so close, the brunet found his sense of smell completely assaulted by an oddly familiar scent, a scent of almost too-sweet apples that brought images of entire orchards to mind thanks to how strong it was. The saccharine scent flooded his nostrils, and instantly reminded him of a certain raven-haired girl who used to crush on him. "Did... Did you use Tootie's perfume or something?" He managed to gasp out desperately as the older girl started to sink towards him, bringing her descent to a sudden halt.

"Body wash, actually. Maybe if you're good, I'll let you see if it tastes as sweet as it smells...!" Vicky remarked sultrily, punctuating her sentence by pulling her right arm up a little, which, due to being snaked around Timmy's lower back; caused his lower abdomen to be pressed flush against hers, the teen's cheeks visibly reddening in response.

"Agh..." Another gasp escaped the brunet as he brought his hands up between himself and Vicky, settling them both on either of her shoulders. "V-Vicky, I don't think... Thi-This isn't a good idea!" He exclaimed in protest, though not all of his anatomy was in agreement with him. Much to his chagrin, he could already feel a faint, unmistakeable tingle in his lower gut, just below his navel, and just above his privates. Even if he didn't know what to make of his babysitter's apparent new found attraction to him, the less rational, hormonally-driven part of him most certainly _did_ , and had already begun to send blood to the appropriate area of his body.

"Probably not." The girl agreed, though her charge's attempts to stop her proved ineffective, as she simply pressed herself harder against his hands, forcing them down as her head sank toward his right ear, her mouth stopping mere centimeters from it. "But stick around, I think you'll find I'm _full_ of _bad_ ideas..." She whispered, making Timmy shudder as her warm breath ghosted over his ear.

"B-But my p-parents might come home... If th-they see you-... _Us_ , like this..." Again, Timmy attempted to talk some sense into the twenty year old, despite not having the slightest idea when his parents would be home. Even if they _did_ come home early, he wasn't entirely convinced they wouldn't just play finding him and Vicky like this off as the two of them 'wrestling' or something.

"Your parents have never _once_ come home before six, Timmy... We've got _more_ than enough time to enjoy ourselves..." Vicky again spoke in a quiet, soothing tone in her charge's ear, but quickly took things a step further by pressing her lips to the edge of his jawline, just a little below his ear. This one kiss was soon followed by another, and then another as she planted a slow trail of pecks along his jawline, each one lingering ever so slightly more than the last.

"S-Sto..." The fourteen year old caught himself, feeling more conflicted at this very moment than he ever had in his entire life. He _knew_ he needed to tell the girl to stop, he needed to go back upstairs to Cosmo and Wanda and figure out how to break the spell on his babysitter, a spell he was now _positive_ to be Cupid's doing, as everything fit: the fact that it was Valentine's day, Vicky's sudden mood shift, and of course, the heart-shaped mark on her butt, an area of her body that it would normally go completely unnoticed on, were it not for his magic-detecting glasses.

And yet, as much as he knew he _needed_ to stop the girl, some part of him-likely the same part that was steadily growing more aroused with each affectionate little kiss or caress from the twenty year old-prevented him from telling her to stop outright, the words dying in his throat and falling silent before he could properly speak them.

The cloyingly sweet scent of the body wash certainly played a factor in clouding his already less than sound judgment, but the feverish way his babysitter held him, touched him, _kissed_ him... It all made it very difficult to think logically, let alone voice anything resembling a protest of her actions. _"M-Maybe I should just... Go with it. J-Just a little..."_ The fourteen year old thought to himself as he stopped applying pressure to Vicky's shoulders and relaxed his grip, his hands sliding down to merely grasp the sides of her shoulders, rather than the fronts of them. _"Th-There, not so bad... It feels kind of nice to hold-"_ "Mm...?" He was snapped back to reality by a pair of lips on his, and they felt far softer than he would've expected them to, considering just _whose_ lips they were. They even tasted a tiny bit like the pink lemonade Vicky so loved to drink, though that might have been his imagination. "Mm-Mmph..." He again applied a bit of pressure to the girl's shoulders and pushed, abruptly bringing the kiss to an end as the two separated with a barely audible smacking sound. "V-Vicky, you can't- That was my f-first _real_ kiss!" The teen exclaimed in shock, unsure as to whether or not he should even _count it_ , considering the red-head was now acting _very_ much like how her younger sister used to.

He'd never really counted the kisses from Tootie as real when he was younger, as they were basically forced on him, not unlike the kiss he'd just received from Vicky, though, he hadn't exactly put up much of an effort to stop her, either.

"Oh yeah? Hehehe! So _that's_ the one you're gonna count as your 'first'?" Vicky shot him a sly, red-faced smile as she licked her lips, already preparing to dip back down and steal another kiss from her charge.

"W-Well, the first one I didn't _hate_..." The fourteen year old admitted sheepishly, still noticing a faint tingling sensation that lingered on his lips from his babysitter's kiss. "B-But we _really_ need to stop, Vicky! This... This isn't _you_! I... I think I might be able to help, but I need to go and..." Timmy trailed off, at a loss for what he could possibly say. He assumed Cosmo and Wanda might know what to do, but without a convincing enough excuse, what hope did he have of getting away from the twenty year old? He knew she was faster than him, and she'd made it perfectly clear that she was stronger too, so even getting out from under her could prove to be an insurmountable challenge.

"I think you're giving me _all_ the help I need staying right where you are..." The girl slipped her right arm out from underneath the teen and brought it up to his brown locks, before gently plucking his glasses out of his hair and reaching over to set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "But a little more enthusiasm on your part would _definitely_ go a long way, Timmy..." Her right hand returned, this time to give the teen's cheek a tender caress.

And despite his earlier protests, Timmy couldn't help but lean into her touch, the girl's soft, cool hand feeling heavenly against his hot, blushing cheek. "We... We really shouldn't though..." He released her right shoulder, bringing his left hand up to his cheek to nervously lay it over her right, his arm somewhat coiling around hers due to their positions. "I don't know why you're suddenly acting like this, but... But Vicky, if _I_ know this isn't you, then you _have_ to know this isn't you! This... Can't you see how you're acting?"

"Ngh..." Vicky slowly lowered herself down, her forehead lightly colliding with Timmy's. " _Why_ do you have to be so... So stubborn? Of _course_ I see it, Timmy." Her smile dropped a little, the confident, hungry look in her eyes fading slightly. "I _know_ this is... Probably so far beyond weird for you, considering... How I usually act..." The red-head admitted with a sigh, her tone sounding genuinely apologetic. "But... I can't really help it, either. I dunno what it is about today, but I can barely think straight when you're around, and even when you're not, I just can't stop thinking _about_ you in some way! I know you probably think I'm awful for how I've treated you over the years, but... But I can make it up to you, somehow! Or... Or I can at least try to..."

The confused, desperate expression on Timmy's face softened as his babysitter nearly pleaded with him, her own desperation making him want to forgive her then and there, despite how downright mean and unpleasant she normally was to him. While he was almost positive that he hadn't _caused_ this situation, the fact that she was practically enamored with him showed that he still played a significant role, with the little heart-shaped mark on her butt evidently turning him into a target for the older girl.

In truth, he felt a little guilty, seeing her act like this. She _knew_ she was acting strange, just as much as he did, and yet she was incapable of stopping herself, the spell cast by the 'God of Love', as Cupid liked to refer to himself; seemingly erasing her self control.

He couldn't help but wonder if the times he'd wished for Vicky to be nice had been the same for her then, as well. Had she been aware of how she was acting every time? Was magic that made you act different always like this? Essentially brainwashing you into acting a certain way, but you remain conscious of it the entire time, unable to stop yourself, no matter how much you want to? It was a scary thought, and one he'd been too naïve and young to even consider when he was ten.

"You... Hah..." He sighed and glanced away from the girl evasively, causing her to pull her head back a few inches, though her gaze never left his face. "You don't _have_ to m-make _anything_ up to me, Vicky... It's not even really _about_ how you usually t-treat me, I just... I don't have _any_ idea how I feel about you, and here you are, _on top of me_ , touching me and kissing me and... And it's all just h-happening so fast..." He at last turned his head to face his babysitter again, his thumb slowly dragging itself across the knuckles of her right hand. _"This is a terrible idea, but... If it makes her happy..._ _I just have to make sure we don't go_ too _far..._ _"_ Timmy thought to himself as his heart rate slowed to a calmer, but still fairly erratic pace. There was no questioning he felt guilty even _thinking_ about what he was about to say, but with a little luck, he figured he might be able to placate the older girl's want for him, and then slip away to figure out how to break the spell on her, whenever the chance afforded itself. "D-Do you really want thi-... Me? I m-mean, I'm only fourteen, and... And well, _me_. The... Twerp, remember?"

The twenty year old sank down once again, her forehead butting against Timmy's as she released a mildly frustrated-sounding huff of air through her nose. "Let me try and make this clear for you." Vicky slipped her right hand out of Timmy's left and reached down for his other hand, still lightly gripping her left shoulder. With a little caress, she coaxed it off her shoulder and grabbed it by the wrist, then guided the hand toward her chest before forcing the open palm onto her left breast, at which point she pressed the teen's hand against it, a low, barely audible gasp escaping her at the contact.

"Um! Wh-What are-?! V-Vicky? A-Are you sure you want me t-touching you... There...?" Timmy temporarily developed a full-blown stutter as his hand, seemingly with a mind of its own, curled its fingers inward to grasp Vicky's modestly-sized left breast, the mound of flesh soft and pleasant to the touch, while seemingly being a perfect fit for his hand.

"Just shut up for a second. You feel that?" The red-head asked quietly, only for a loud, bloodcurdling scream to reverberate off the walls of the living room. "Of all the times..." She glanced to her right and released Timmy's hand, then reached over to the coffee table again, this time to grab the remote and angrily press in the power button as far as it would go, shutting off the TV. "Okay, how about now?"

The teen concentrated now that the living room was silent, save for his and Vicky's quiet breaths for air, while his cheeks still blushed a bright pink that rivaled the color of his shirt. It wasn't quite loud enough to hear, but with his hand settled on the girl's chest, he could feel her heart pounding at an obviously quickened pace, despite her not being particularly active, at the moment. "Your... Heart is beating... Pretty fast, actually. Is it... Because of me? Is that what you wanted me to feel?"

"Well I can tell from your grip it's not the _only_ thing _you_ want to feel..." Vicky smirked down at her charge, causing him to quickly pull his hand away as though he'd been burned.

"Ah! S-Sorry! It just... F-Felt like the... The right thing to do. Didn't mean to hold it-Er... Not for so long, anyway..." Timmy stammered out nervously, scarcely able to believe he was still alive after having just fondled the girl's chest. "Ehehe... Th-That's another first for me, actually..."

"I'm sure it was..." The husky tone in Vicky's voice returned, the fingers of her right hand moving down to lightly tickle his left wrist, before dancing their way up Timmy's forearm, the light, gentle contact making his skin break out with goosebumps. "With the way I've been feeling today, I bet we could squeeze in a few other 'firsts' too..."

Timmy felt a little twitch in his privates at his babysitter's words. There was just something about the sound of her voice, the inflection in her tone, that instantly told him just how _far_ the red-head was willing to take things today, and it was likely that all she required on his part was for him to ask. "O-Okay, I know that whatever is making y-you act like this is making you l-like me too, but... Are you... Saying what I _think_ you're saying?"

"Mm..." The girl hummed sensually as her forehead slipped off Timmy's, and she sank down to position her mouth next to his ear again. "Is that what you _want_ it to mean, Lover...?"

The fourteen year old shuddered, both at the girl's warm breath on his ear, and at her soft, lustful whisper. "Ngh..." He moaned unintentionally, realizing his jeans suddenly felt a _lot_ tighter. _"The 'God of Love' has got some serious explaining to do... If I can even get myself out of this..."_ Timmy thought to himself, his resolve to not give in to his babysitter's affections waning with every passing moment.

When he was younger, his godparents had always told him it was Cupid's job to spread love all over the world, he was the _one_ fairy who apparently _could_ affect all forms of love, even the so-called 'true' love that Cosmo and Wanda's magic apparently had no way to affect or meddle with. And while Timmy was still fairly young, and thus unversed in the finer distinctions between like, love, and lust, he was beginning to wonder if his godparents had, because of his age at the time; left out important parts of just _what_ Cupid's magic could do. Not only was Vicky acting head over heels for him, she was offering, in no uncertain terms; _sex_! _"Or it certainly_ seems _like she is, anyway..."_ "Th-That... Is a _seriously_ bad idea, Vicky. I don't- I've never done... W-Wouldn't you rather do... _That_ with someone... Closer to your age? And more experienced? And... _Not_ me?" He knew he was fighting a losing battle against his own body's urges, but he honestly didn't know if he even _liked_ Vicky like that. Sure she was attractive... He even considered her to be rather pretty; but she could also be pretty damned unpleasant, and loved to tease him to boot. Last but not least, she was clearly not in the right frame of mind thanks to whatever Cupid had done to her, so as loving and affectionate as she was being, it just didn't sit right with the brunet to just... 'Go with it' and give in to the girl's(and his own) desires.

"Nnh..." Vicky hummed a low moan into her charge's ear, delighting at the way he squirmed and fidgeted underneath her. "Didn't I already tell you I'm _full_ of bad ideas, Timmy?" She repositioned herself over the fourteen year old and stared down at him again. "First off, much like how I wouldn't have kissed you just now if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have made you the offer if I didn't want it to be you; second... Ever heard the expression, 'learn by doing'? Funny as it may sound in this context, it still applies... And I'll be a _very_ understanding teacher...!" She whispered out, punctuating the end of her sentence with a wink. "Finally, your age? The heck should that matter to me? Ten, fourteen, twenty... You're still _my_ Twerp, and just so you know? I can _tell_ this is turning you on..." The girl pushed herself up with both arms and pressed her lower abdomen against Timmy's, then grinded her crotch against the noticeable bulge in his jeans.

"Ah-Gah..." The brunet whimpered as the rough material of his babysitter's black jeans slid up along length of the underside of his member. "W-Wouldn't it be better if... A-Aren't we supposed to... Go out on a date or s-something, first? We... It's- It's not like we really _know_ each other that w-well, so...?" He stammered, mind hazy and voice cracking as he tried to think up an excuse- _any_ excuse-to dissuade the girl from following through with her now _quite_ obvious intentions. The idea that sex with the red-head was a real possibility had drained him of what little confidence he had left after his babysitter's earlier, rather forward advances; his heart beat was now loud and rapid in his ears, and he was starting to sweat as his body seemingly began to overheat of its own accord.

"A date?" Vicky questioned incredulously, the wide grin still plastered on her pink blush-tinted face. "Why would I wanna go out on a date when I've already got you right where I want you? And you're wrong, I think I know you _pretty_ well, Timmy..." The twenty year old lowered herself back down, her head moving a bit further south along the teen's body. "For example, I know you've got a sensitive spot _right_... Here..." She leaned in, pressing her lips to the side of Timmy's neck. "Mm...?"

Timmy inhaled a sharp breath of air with a gasp, the combination of his babysitter's warm, soft lips on his neck, along with the tingling vibrations caused by her humming; making a powerful chill run up his spine. "Nnh... Vi-Vicky, you n-need to... Agh..." Another breathy sigh escaped the brunet as he felt Vicky's mouth part a little, then begin to suck at the sensitive flesh of his neck. "Pl-Please, just for a s-second-Ngh! Rrgh...!" Summoning up strength he wasn't even aware he had, the fourteen year old grasped his babysitter's sides and twisted to his right, flipping the two of them over in a single swift action so that she was lying on the couch, and he was holding himself up over her. "S-Stop!" Timmy shouted down at the girl, his heart slamming against his ribcage as he tried to catch his breath.

Yet much to his surprise, the twenty year old didn't shrink back, wince, or flinch... In fact, her expression didn't even change, she simply continued to stare up at him with that same lustful smile, the want in her eyes causing the odd, warm tingle in the teen's gut to make itself known once again. "I will if you won't."

In an instant, Vicky's hands darted up from her sides and hooked their fingers into the front of Timmy's jeans, then fiddled with and quickly undid the button at the top of his zipper.

"Ah-Hey! N-No!" The teen remarked in a surprised tone, sounding more like he was scolding a playful kitten than his suddenly amorous babysitter. He allowed his waist and pelvis to drop down, effectively pinning her hands between their bodies, only to feel movement near his legs that prompted him to look over his left shoulder, at which point he noticed the girl's right leg snake around his left, while her foot planted itself on his butt and pressed downward against it, forcing his crotch against her own, now more accessible thanks to her somewhat spread legs.

"Hehehe! Did you forget who you're _dealing_ with, Twerp?" The red-head chuckled as she wiggled the fingers of each hand, both still sandwiched between herself and her charge. "We both clearly want this... And I _always_ get what I want~!" With a bit of effort, she managed to flip her right hand over, then started to feel around, before her fingers collided with a noticeable bulge in the brunet's jeans that was somewhat warmer than the surrounding material.

"Would you-! Y-You need to focus and stop-Ngh..." The fourteen year old gritted his teeth, stifling another moan as he felt the older girl's fingers curl around and grip his member through his jeans. "T-Touching me in... Places..." Timmy blushed beet-red, feeling another little twitch in his privates as Vicky stroked her hand up along his length.

"I _am_ focused, Timmy. I'm one-hundred percent focused on making _you_ feel _good_... So how about returning the favor...?" She brought her left hand up, sliding it over Timmy's shoulder, across the back of his neck, and finally into his brown locks of hair, her fingers once again tangling themselves up in it as her nails gently grazed his scalp.

At that moment, with all the affectionate and lustful gestures by his babysitter piled on top of each other, Timmy's resolve wavered. He was positive no spells had been cast on him that day, and he seriously doubted whatever Cupid had done to Vicky was contagious, but the red-head's kisses and affectionate touches proved too difficult to resist. He still wasn't really sure what he felt for the girl emotionally, but there was no denying the _physical_ attraction he was feeling. Vicky had always been a master at getting what she wanted from him, be it money, her chores done, or her errands taken care of, and while he'd never expected to end up in... _This_ sort of situation with her, he wasn't too surprised that she'd managed to wear him down, either. And all in the span of an hour, if that.

The teen trembled a little, though not with nervousness, but excitement, as he tilted his head slightly to the right and leaned in, pressing his lips to Vicky's in a slow, tender kiss. The first kiss that he'd ever given to someone, rather than received like he usually did. He felt her kiss back somewhat roughly as she quickly craned her neck up toward him, the pressure she exerted sure to cause later bruising on his lips, but her forward momentum soon came to a halt as she felt Timmy begin to move back, the red-head realizing she was inadvertently pushing her charge away with the subtle ferocity of the kiss. "Mmf..." After a moment, the teen began to push back himself, his right arm mimicking his babysitter's earlier action as he slipped it under her and looped it around her back, his left palm still pressed to the couch cushion to hold him up over the girl.

"Mnah!" The red-head pulled away, ending the kiss prematurely. "Ah... Heehee! I finally manage to wear you down?" She giggled, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as she tried to catch her breath.

"A... A bit, yeah..." Timmy gasped out, his own cheeks blushing a reddish-pink hue. "But then... It's kinda hard to think straight... If you know what I mean..."

"Mm, yeah..." The twenty year old purred out, her fingers still loosely wrapped around the teen's member. "Probably not a lot of blood going to your brain, judging by how this _thing_ feels..." She gave the teen's erection a gentle, teasing little squeeze, eliciting another gasp from him.

"Hah-! ...Y-You keep that up, and I'm gonna s-start grabbing y-you in places..." Timmy breathed out with a shudder, his right hand slowly slipping down the middle of his babysitter's back until the tips of his fingers made contact with the waistline of her jeans.

"Oh? Well I have to admit, it _would_ be a refreshing change of pace..." Vicky replied in a sultry, excited tone of voice, lifting her rear-end up just enough to allow Timmy's hand access, assuming, of course, that his little threat hadn't simply been a bluff. "Gotta say, you're pretty good at this... Is this _really_ your first time, or are you just a master at improvising?" She questioned slyly, her eyes narrowing up at her charge.

"I a-already told you, I've never done... Anything like _this_... And we really sh-should sto-Mmph..." The teen was cut off mid-sentence, his babysitter again capturing his lips with hers, quietening his protest and leaving him powerless to resist the urge to kiss her back, his eyelids drooping closed as he momentarily lost himself in the intimate moment.

By now, the red-head had made it crystal-clear that she was significantly more experienced than he was, what with her knowledge of the brunet's more sensitive spots and the tone of voice she used that made his spine shiver excitedly; but every kiss seemed to escalate in intensity, the teen's babysitter seemingly trying to prove to him just how out of his element he was.

Which was precisely why, upon feeling the girl's tongue lightly dance across his lower lip, Timmy opened his mouth to gasp in surprise, only to very quickly remember that her mouth was still firmly pressed to his, his gasp registering as little more than a surprised, muffled whimper that trailed off into a confused hum as Vicky's tongue darted out of her mouth and into his, the tip of the sensory organ slipping past and then hooking against the back of his somewhat prominent buck teeth, before using the provided leverage to pull him closer, almost suffocatingly so.

Without so much as a second thought, Timmy lifted his own tongue up, the sensory organ dabbing at the underside of Vicky's, before boldly dragging its tip against the underside of the girl's tongue. The teen soon learned _this_ was exactly what the red-head had been waiting for, as her tongue quickly struck like a moist snake, the ever so slightly sweet-tasting organ coiling around Timmy's and pulling it toward her mouth. "Mm?!" The brunet hummed in protest as loud as he could, having no idea _what_ his babysitter planned to do with his tongue, only to pause as hers suddenly released it, then returned, instead giving his an almost shy little lick. "Mwha-" He pulled away from the twenty year old once again, his lips tingling and feeling a little puffy. "Wh-What was _that_?" Timmy panted, only just now realizing how long the kiss had gone on for as he gasped for air.

"A kiss." Vicky remarked nonchalantly, her own cheeks flushed red as her body attempted to restore the oxygen it had been deprived of due to the extended kiss.

"No- But... You- You stuck your tongue in my mouth, and I thought... I thought you were gonna bite me or something, and then you... S-Seriously, what was that?!" Timmy nearly yelled, a faint, indescribable taste still lingering on his tongue.

" _Seriously_ -" The girl parroted back. "It was a kiss. An _adult_ kiss, but still, a kiss... And you really thought I'd bite you?" She frowned slightly, her expression more incredulous than sad. "I told you earlier, I've never once bitten you, and I don't plan to start now..." Vicky trailed off for a moment, before the familiar grin returned, her pink eyes devious and glinting playfully. "Well... Unless you ask _really_ nicely..."

"Huh?" The fourteen year old tilted his head slightly to his left, raising an eyebrow in bemusement at the girl. "Bite me?"

"Well if you _insist_." Seizing the opportunity, Vicky pulled her charge's head down with the hand still tangled up in his brown locks of hair, while at the same time pulling herself up, her mouth zeroing in on the crook of his neck that he'd unwittingly exposed by tilting his head. Her actions started out delicate, with the red-head merely planting a feather-light kiss on the teen's neck, but before long, her lips parted as she began to suck at the sensitive flesh yet again, making Timmy's breath hitch in his throat. For a brief moment, she smiled against his skin, then parted her lips once more, this time gently nipping at his flesh with her front-most incisors.

"Ngh!" Timmy gritted his teeth, stifling a moan as an electric-feeling jolt shot through his body. A wave of mildly oppressive heat washed over him, making his skin start to sweat in response. "Y-You... I w-wasnt asking you f-for _that_..." He slumped down a little, his forehead coming to rest between his babysitter's neck and shoulder as he tried in vain to hide his flushed face from the girl.

"Mm~... No." The red-head's cheek brushed against Timmy's as she pulled away to whisper into his ear again. "But from your reaction, it seems like you appreciated it, regardless..."

" _Crap... I need to get out of here... While I still_ want _to..."_ The brunet thought hazily, barely noticing the sensation of the twenty year old's fingers releasing his member. "I th-think I should-" Timmy began as he started to push himself up, only to take pause as he felt movement down near his crotch, now no longer pressed against Vicky's thanks to his attempt to get up.

 _Zip!_

The noise cut through the nearly silent living room like a knife, making the teen freeze up as he felt his jeans considerably loosen from around his waist. A quick glance down between himself and his babysitter visibly confirmed what he'd heard and felt: Vicky had unzipped his fly, leaving the plaid, dark blue boxers he wore in plain sight.

"Huh. Always figured you for the type to wear tighty-whities, Twerp." Vicky remarked with a teasing little grin, her hand quickly darting into Timmy's jeans.

"Wait a sec! Vicky-!" The brunet's right hand slipped out from under his babysitter and shot down between the two of them, catching the girl's wrist just as her slender fingers curled around his member. "Nnh..." An unintentional moan escaped him as her cool fingers gripped his length, the contact feeling _far_ more pronounced and intense, now that the only thing separating their skin was the thin material of his boxers.

"Ooh... So the old saying _is_ true..." Vicky purred into his ear, giving her charge's 'manhood' a teasing little stroke. "Big things _do_ come in small pack-"

"Um!" Timmy interjected, suddenly cutting his babysitter off as a final, desperate idea sprang to the front of his consciousness. "D-Did you he-hear that?" He asked in a tone heavy with worry, the inflection in his voice only enhanced thanks to where the older girl was gripping him.

"Eh? I didn't hear anything... Why, did you?" Vicky glanced over toward the front door, still having the presence of mind to know that getting caught in the rather compromising position she and Timmy were currently in by his parents was _not_ in either of their best interests.

"I-Uh... I th-thought I heard my phone just now... It... Sounded like my ringtone..." The fourteen year old gulped nervously, hoping with every fiber of his being that the alluring red-head beneath him would fall for his last-minute ploy.

"...I am almost _positive_ I didn't hear anything, Timmy. In fact, with how desperately you've been trying to _escape_ me... I kinda get the feeling you're not being completely genuine with me right now... You wouldn't _lie_ to your favorite babysitter, would ya?" The older girl questioned with an evil, knowing smirk, again stroking her hand along the length of the teen's member.

"Ngh... N-No... I'm p-pretty sure I heard it..." Once more, Timmy felt his resolve to escape begin to waver, the red-head's tone and actions starting to feel _quite_ inviting. "Ah... C-Can I just go check really quick? B-Better to be safe than s-sorry, right?"

Vicky's smirk faded as she stopped to mull over her charge's request. What little remained of the more rational side of her brain recognized that her adorable little Twerp had a point: they'd already come so far, getting caught now would make it all for nothing, and definitely jeopardize any further, similar interactions. Taking everything they been through together over the years into consideration, she was confident Timmy wouldn't use the opportunity to rat her out, as he'd made it plainly obvious that he enjoyed what they were doing. _"Hell, he was even starting to kiss me_ back _a few times!"_ She thought to herself excitedly, remembering the way her charge had begun to nervously return each kiss.

"I... Er... I can c-come right back, afterward... C'mon, if it's my parents, calling, they might get worried and come home sooner if I don't let them know everything's fine, so...?" Timmy cringed as his voice cracked, not knowing if it would help or hinder his efforts to convince the girl to let him go.

"Mngh..." The twenty year old whined in annoyance and rolled her eyes, before finally releasing the teen's member and pushing herself up into a sitting position, Timmy now effectively sitting in her lap and straddling her legs. "You can be... Such a Twerp sometimes, y'know that? Getting me all revved up and ready to go, only to beg me to let you go check your phone so you can leave me here, wanting and unsatisfied... I mean, honestly..."

"Wha- M-Me?! What about y-you?! _You_ pinned _me_ down and started kissing me, remember? Not to mention, _you_ grabbed my-! Y-You _know_ what you grabbed!" Timmy exclaimed defensively, his face blushing beet-red.

"Hey, _I_ was only returning the favor." Vicky remarked matter-of-factly as she wrapped her arms around her charge, pinning his own to his sides. "Now, go up and check your phone before I change my mind and keep you down here." She leaned in, planting a quick peck on Timmy's lips, then pulled away and released him. "Try not to keep me waiting _too_ long, else I'll have to come looking for you...!" The red-head winked at him, then reclined back on her arms, her palms pressing into the couch cushion behind her.

"A-Alright, I'll try to be quick." Timmy replied nervously, nodding as he climbed out of his babysitter's lap and stood up straight in front of the couch, taking a moment before he left to re-button his jeans. _"Phew, can't believe that worked."_ The brunet thought to himself in relief as he quickly made his way over to the stairs and rapidly climbed them to the second floor, leaving Vicky alone in the living room.

"Hah~..." The twenty year old sighed, though it sounded more like she was swooning to her own ears. "Guess he's not being affected the same way I am after all... Still, no denying that he's interested _now_... Heehee!" She giggled, hoping her Twerp wouldn't keep her waiting _too_ long...

 _Upstairs..._

Timmy shoved the door to his room open and darted in, then collapsed against it, the full weight of his body nearly causing it to slam shut.

"Timmy? What's the matter? Are you alright?" Wanda asked as she and Cosmo appeared in a puff of purple smoke, the worry more than evident on both their faces as they looked upon their red-faced, panting godchild.

"And why is your barn door open?" Cosmo asked curiously, pointing his wand at the teen's unzipped fly.

"N-No time! We have to- ...Wha? My... Barn door?" Timmy tilted his head quizzically, then followed the green fairy's wand to where it was pointing, his gaze falling on his still unzipped jeans. "L-Look, it's not important right now..." The brunet shook his head in frustration, his cheeks still burning with heat. "We need to go, _now_! I wish we were at Cupid's mansion in Fairy World!"

Cosmo and Wanda both exchanged confused glances with each other, but, granted their godchild's wish nonetheless and raised their wands, which had already started to give off bright, gold-yellow sparks. A second later, the star-shaped tips of the wands lit up brilliantly, then emitted a poofing sound, causing all three of the room's occupants to disappear in a large cloud of purple-colored smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yep, I'm terrible. It has been _way_ too long since I updated, and I apologize for this. My muse decided to fly the coop for a while, and forcing yourself to write without a muse is... It's a pain. Luckily life stuff is beginning to look up again, so here's hoping it continues that way. Thanks to all for being patient, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter to Cupidiocy.

* * *

 _Poof!_

A cloud of purple smoke billowed into existence in the foyer of the God of Love's mansion, after which it rapidly dissipated, revealing the pair of fairy godparents and their still red-faced godchild. "Alright-" Timmy began, taking a moment to zip his fly before he gave the foyer a quick once-over. "This is the place, right guys?"

Wanda directed her attention at a pair of large, light pink-colored wooden doors in front of them, above which hung a painting of the self-proclaimed 'God of Love' himself, Cupid. Her gaze slowly scanned the rest of the foyer, taking note of the pink, lavender, and white color scheme, as well as the various bows Cupid used to deliver his arrows of Love to(usually) unsuspecting targets. "I'm gonna go with 'yeah'." Wanda deadpanned. "Looks like he still redecorates every year... Might've expanded too, can't say I remember the foyer being this... Extravagant."

It was Timmy's turn to look around the room they were in, his neck craning back to allow him to look up at the ceiling, which seemed to be nearly thirty to forty feet above them. Hanging from the middle of the ceiling on a shiny, golden chain was a huge, opulent chandelier, the lights replaced with some sort of pink, heart-shaped crystals that gave off a similar glow to the pink aura he'd seen coming from the mark on his babysitter's rear-end. The ceiling itself was made of white tiles sporting a pink outline, while the walls were a pastel lavender color with pink, six inch-spaced lines going down them, various stylized hearts of the same hue forming curving zigzags between the lines.

The left and right walls each sported three nearly ceiling-high windows, while the wall behind Timmy that held the mansion's front door sported an additional two at either side of the door, for a grand total of ten, each having white, lavender-trimmed curtains that were as long as the windows were tall, and parted to let in the soft, soothing light of Fairy World. Outside, one could see the various buildings that made up the main city area, many of them floating on clouds and connected to each other by bridges of rainbow-colored light.

Beautiful and magnificent as the city was, however; the brunet turned his attention back to the room he and his godparents occupied, his gaze briefly drifting over the various couches, loveseats, and armchairs which sat on either side of the door that he presumed led deeper into the mansion. "It's certainly... Uh... 'Fitting' for him, I guess."

"And look!" Cosmo exclaimed, disappearing in a puff of smoke and near-instantly reappearing on one of the many couches, in front of which sat a white, decorative-looking coffee table that held several bowls, some containing fruit, others candy. "He even put out sweets for his guests while they wait!" The green-haired fairy excitedly grabbed a handful of small, heart-shaped chocolates and tossed them into his mouth, then poofed onto another couch on the opposite side of the room and did the same at that one's snack table.

"Wait? A _waiting_ area?!" Timmy nearly yelled, his voice reverberating off the high walls of the foyer. "I get that he's _Cupid_ , and that today's super important, but... A waiting area?! _Really_?!" The teen turned to face his godmother, shooting her an incredulous look.

"Oh, you know how Cupid is... Even the whole 'God of Love' thing is just him playing up the fact that _he_ can affect true love while the rest of us _can't_. He can call himself a 'God' all he wants, he's still a fairy like Cosmo and I, just one who... Can exploit the rules a bit more." The pinkette shrugged indifferently. "But before we go and see him, how about telling us why you wished us here in the first place, Timmy? What's going on? Why did you seem so on edge when you came back up to your room-"

"And why was your barn door open?" Cosmo interjected, suddenly poofing into existence next to his wife, his lips stained with chocolate.

The numerous questions quickly reminded Timmy why he and his godparents were there, along with how urgent it was that they speak with Cupid and break whatever spell he cast on Vicky. "Uh... A-About that... L-Let's just say you were right about Cupid being involved with how Vicky's acting, okay?" The fourteen year old stammered out nervously, his cheeks again adopting the rosy tint they'd been sporting when he darted into his room. "Once we... Um... Have Cupid undo... Whatever he did to her, _then_ I'll tell you, but we- We don't really have a lot of time before Vicky goes up to my room to see what's taking me so long, I-I told her I was just going to check my phone, so..."

"Okay...?" Wanda remarked bemusedly, her godchild's nervous stammering only serving to fuel her curiosity over what happened between him and his babysitter down in the living room. "Well, Cupid's mansion _is_ pretty big... No telling where exactly he is at this very moment, especially seeing as how today is Valentine's day..."

"Agh... Right, I didn't think of that... Didn't expect this place to be so big, either..." The brunet muttered out as he finished, realizing the foyer itself was big enough to accommodate _several_ instances of his house, so there was no telling how large and sprawling the rest of the mansion was. "Hm... Oh!" The teen snapped his fingers. "Couldn't I just wish us to wherever Cupid is? You don't _need_ to know where he is to make that wish, right?"

"Well... No, I suppose not... But you know how much of a drama queen Cupid can be sometimes. If he's in the middle of something and we interrupt it..." The pink-haired fairy frowned and rolled her eyes. "He'll never let us hear the end of it."

"Well he can get over it." Timmy replied sternly, not being in the mood to deal with the verbal tantrums of a fairy that insisted on wearing diapers. "I wish we were in the same place as Cupid!"

As before, Cosmo and Wanda's star-tipped wands flickered to life and gave off a yellow-gold light, then poofed the three away in a large puff of smoke, leaving the foyer empty.

The familiar 'poof' of his godparents' wands sounded in Timmy's ears as he felt thick, soft carpeting appear beneath his feet, though as he opened his eyes, he found his vision briefly obscured by the purplish smoke their magic produced, which he was quick to fan away with his hand. "Ack... Where... Where are we...?" The teen, along with his fairy godparents, looked around the room they now found themselves in, their gazes soon falling upon a giant(as far as beds go) round canopy bed a few feet in front of them, covered by a purple, thick, fluffy comforter. Against the far wall that served a the headboard for the bed were over a dozen pink, purple, and white pillows, and the canopy itself was a dark shade of purple that wouldn't look out of place above Tootie's bed, which Timmy assumed was quite useful for blocking out the sun when the bed's owner wanted to sleep in.

"Looks like the master bedroom." Wanda offered, noticing the highly decorative dressers, wardrobes, and bureaus that lined the walls, many of which held pictures of Cupid alongside several well-known residents of Fairy World, like the Tooth Fairy and Jorgen Von Strangle, as well as other important magical beings, such as Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. Coming as somewhat of a surprise to the pink-haired fairy, there was even a picture from roughly four years ago of Cupid, Timmy, herself, and Cosmo; taken on the day that Timmy saved Fairy World from a corporate takeover by the Pixies.

"Okay... So where is he?" The brunet glanced about the room, his eyes locking on to a few more bows that hung on the walls, several of which were in varying states of disrepair. Below the many trademark weapons of the God of Love was a table that held a great many bottles of myriad shapes, colors, and sizes, all of them containing an equally myriad number of substances that ranged from bubbling liquid to sludgy goop to fine, powdery sand that seemed to give off light all on its own. Scattered about in front of the various bottles were scribbled notes and formulae that, from what Timmy could tell, made little to no sense at all, as they started out as number and letters like any _normal_ mathematical formula, only to dip into strange, runic glyphs, or worse, crude drawings that appeared completely unrelated in any way. "What... _Is_ all this stuff, anyway?" The teen strode over to the desk, his godparents floating close behind.

"Hm..." Cosmo chimed in with a curious hum as he reached for a small stack of papers and studied them. "Looks like... Recipes? Ooh! Maybe we can find the one for those cupcakes he always wins the Fairy World Bakeathon with!" The green-haired fairy remarked excitedly as he shuffled through the scattered papers on the table, many of which bore strange, colorful stains and splotches.

"Think you might have better luck in the kitchen, Honey..." Wanda floated a bit closer to the desk, allowing her a better look at the variously shaped and colored bottles. "Ruby dust, liquified ginger root, melted ever-ice, weeping willow tears... None of this should be used in baking, not unless you..." The pinkette trailed off and looked up, her eyes widening in realization. "These are all love potion ingredients, of course!"

" _All_ of them? How much _stuff_ goes into a love potion?" Timmy asked incredulously, scarcely able to believe a single potion could require such a huge variety of ingredients.

"Oh, only about two... Or three of any of these substances, at the most." The female fairy gave her wand a quick little wave, causing three small bottles to float off the shelves of the table and bunch up next to each other in front of her godchild. "And while I'm not quite as familiar with magical alchemy as Cupid evidently must be, I _do_ know that love potions, much like love itself, come in many different forms, some being _far_ more intense than others. Like, love, lust... Even simple endearment, all of it can be induced with the application of the right combination of ingredients."

"...How come you've never mentioned knowing about all this stuff before now?" Timmy averted his gaze from the trio of colorful bottles bunched up on the table in front of him, and instead focused on his godmother, the fourteen year old's head tilted ever so slightly to the left.

"There was never any need to, and you've never asked." Wanda replied rather simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Huh... Alright, so... What you're saying is... The ingredients could be sorted into... Groups, right? Like, each one has a different intensity, and a different aspect of... Affection? If I'm following you right so far?" The teen scanned the shelves again, mentally cursing the fact that only the bottles themselves were labeled, thus leaving him clueless as to what each ingredient actually did.

"Well... It's a bit more complicated than that, but seeing as how we're short on time, yes, that's a basic explanation of how this works." Wanda nodded and smiled, feeling a bit of pride well up in her chest at how much Timmy had grown in the past four years. Mischievous and carefree as he could be at times, he had a certain aptitude for learning things that allowed him to grasp what _should_ have been rather foreign concepts(to a human, anyway) rather easily, so long as those things _were_ interesting to him in the first place.

"Okay, so then... Does that mean you could..." The brunet trailed off and fell silent as he scanned the shelves, then slowly reached out and grabbed a bottle of dark, reddish liquid off of one. "I dunno what any of these do, but..." He reached for another shelf, this time snatching up a bottle of bright, luminescent violet liquid. "So... Three, right?" Once more, Timmy reached for the shelves, this time pulling his hand back with a bottle of pink dust that looked almost like sand.

"Hm..." Wanda floated down so she was nearly level with Timmy, then leaned in to read the labels of the bottles he'd procured from the shelves. "Rosy quartz dust, moonflower sap, and... Succubus blood?"

"Now _that_ sounds like a party!" Cosmo chimed in excitedly, making both his godchild and his wife jump in surprise.

"Where does he even get this- Er... Probably better off _not_ knowing, actually..." The pink-haired fairy glanced to her left at the teen after a moment, one eyebrow quirked up curiously. "Why _these_ three?"

"Uh... No reason?" Timmy snatched up the bottle of what Wanda had referred to as 'Rosy Quartz Dust' and gently shook it. "I just picked three ingredients at random... Why? There something special about them?"

"Apart from them all being _very_ strong ingredients, each of them affects a different group-or aspect, like you said earlier-of affection. Ground up rosy quartz is for simple crushes, or getting someone to 'like' someone else; while moonflower sap can make someone fall head over heels for a person with just _one_ other 'love' ingredient, no matter the potency. Finally, succubus blood is..." Wanda took pause, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink that nearly matched the similarly-colored dust in the bottle. "...Probably not something you should be concerned about at your age. Let's just say it can make people very... Amorous. It's one of the few ingredients that can be used all on its own, though it's generally recommended that you dilute it, bit too strong by itself."

"Uh... You lost me at 'amorous'. What's that?" The fourteen year old questioned warily, remembering how _forward_ Vicky had become with her advances, shortly before he escaped her grasp.

"That's-Um..." The teen's fairy godmother tapped her fingers together nervously. "W-Well, when two people _really_ like each other, the tend to consummate their feelings by-Er..."

Timmy hung his head, having already heard enough to know _exactly_ where the conversation was going. "Sex. Gotcha... Succubus blood makes people... Wanna have sex."

"Oh-Ahem-" Wanda cleared her throat in surprise and glanced away, her blush deepening to a light shade of red. "Y-You already know a-about... I-Um... I assume from... Classes at school?"

"Eh... Yeah, learned about most of that stuff in Health class..." The teen drummed his fingers on the table in embarrassment as he went well out of his way to avoid making eye contact with his fairy godmother. "Y'know, s-stuff about puberty, the changes it causes, feelings I'd apparently start g-getting for other people, and then... Stuff about sex, differences between girls and boys..."

"And then nine months later, you were born!" Cosmo interjected, in a manner that he likely _thought_ would be helpful.

"Ehe... Y-Yeah, that too." The brunet grinned in amusement, while titling his head down and rubbing the back of it self-consciously. "So... We don't have to have 'The Talk'... Right?"

"Oh! Um... N-No, I suppose that means we don't..." Wanda quickly snapped her head back over to her godchild, the relief clearly evident in her voice. _"And thank heavens we don't, it's been_ way _too long since I had to tell one of my godchildren about all that... I haven't the faintest idea where I'd even_ start _..."_ She thought to herself, breathing a mental sigh of relief.

"Phew... That's good." Timmy wiped his brow, breathing out an _actual_ sigh of relief. "I've had an awkward enough day already, what with how Vicky's been acting..."

 _Fwish!_

"Hm? You two hear that?" The teen's ears perked up at the sound that he could best describe as an arrow or something similar sailing through the air. In fact, that was almost _exactly_ what it sounded like, if the fantasy video games he played were anything to go off of. He quickly made his way toward the noise, crossing to the opposite side of master bedroom toward a pair of open, glass-paned doors that seemed to lead out onto a fairly spacious balcony. "It sounded like it came from out here-"

"Wait!" Wanda darted over to Timmy, her hand settling on his shoulder and bringing him to a halt, before she hovered around, then in front of him, blocking his way. "You're just gonna go out there and _talk_ to him? Need I remind you it's _Valentine's Day_? The day Cupid is at his most powerful?"

"I _know_ what day it is, Wanda; and yes, I was gonna just go out there and talk to him. Cupid can get on anyone's nerves, but I don't _think_ he's got anything against me..." The brunet crossed his arms and pouted in thought, trying to remember if he'd done anything in recent memory that might have angered the self-proclaimed God of Love.

"I doubt that he does, but you being here is, for one, going to upset his quota, because you're _supposed_ to be back on Earth with _Vicky_ , remember? He's not going to appreciate you avoiding the person he set you up with. Second, he's going to be armed with his Love Bow, along with arrows, all of which I'd have to assume are dipped in some concoction he made out of all those ingredients on that table." The pink-haired fairy pointed her wand at the table she, Cosmo, and Timmy had been at just a short while ago. "If he so chooses, he could shoot you with one and make you fall in love with... Really anyone of his choosing. Me, Cosmo, Jorgen, Tootie... Heck, even one of those pillows on his bed, if he feels like it."

"And if he's... Using the same stuff that he used on Vicky..." Timmy gulped, the mental image of himself falling in love with and embracing Jorgen Von Strangle springing to the forefront of his thoughts. "Eugh..." He shuddered in horror, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to mentally force the image out of his head. "O-Okay, good point... So what can we do? Vicky's gonna be wondering where I am if we take much longer here, and after what she tried to do to me downstairs, I-" Timmy cut himself short, his cheeks turning a bright cherry-red as he remembered this was _Wanda_ he was talking to. "N-Not leaving here w-without a cure for the spell Cupid cast on her is... It's not a g-good idea."

"...You're starting to worry me a bit, Honey... Care to tell me just _what_ happened when you went downstairs with those magic-detecting glasses?" The fairy questioned in her usual concerned, motherly tone.

"Uh..." Timmy's gaze darted about the room shiftily, wondering whether or not it was a good idea to divulge what had happened with his babysitter to his godmother. "It's not like it was anything _bad_... Not- Not _really_ , anyway..." He felt a familiar heat bloom across his cheeks once more. His rather _intimate_ encounter with the older girl hadn't been _entirely_ unwanted, that much he was sure of, though the fact that it _was_ Vicky who was kissing him and... _Touching_ him did come as a serious shock.

Again, the girl, despite being a fountain of vitriol and disdain for him most days; _was_ indeed pretty attractive, and it was clear to the brunet that even though Tootie was the 'girlier' and cuter of the two sisters, Vicky knew how to act cute if she wanted to-or rather-if she wanted _something_. It felt downright bizarre to see Vicky in this light, as a girl instead of his evil babysitter; but now that he'd had some time to consider it... _"I wouldn't mind_ trying _to get to know her..."_ Timmy thought to himself, wondering if Vicky was even the 'dating' type. _"So long as she's not acting... Like she is now."_

 _Fwish!_

Another sound of an arrow being loosed from a bow, snapping the fourteen year old out of his reverie as his gaze refocused on his godmother. "Timmy, anything you wanna talk about... You know Cosmo and I are here for you, right?"

"I know, Wanda. Really, I'm fine, just wanna get this done and be back before Vicky goes looking for me in my room..." Timmy replied in a more calm tone, doing his best to assuage his godmother's now obvious concerns. "Lemme think... Oh!" He snapped his fingers, scarcely able to believe he hadn't thought of the idea sooner. "I wish-"

 _Meanwhile, out on the balcony..._

Cupid fired yet another arrow from his enchanted Love Bow, the thin missile flying through an opening in the cloud's of Fairy World and cutting through the air with a low 'fwish' as it zoomed down to Earth and its intended target. "And... Boop!" The Love Fairy produced a small notepad from the inner pocket of his pink suit-jacket and briefly transformed his bow into a pen, then drew a check mark next to the name of his target: Chad. "Hm... I really should remember to write down their _last_ names too..." Cupid mused aloud to himself, lightly tapping his index finger to his chin in thought, before shrugging and returning his list of targets to his coat pocket; his pen poofing back into a bow. "Now... Where are you...?" The light pink-haired fairy tapped the monocle-like accessory he was wearing, causing several smaller lenses to fall into place in front of the lens directly over his eye, giving him a zoomed-in view of a rather impressively-sized house, though it still paled in comparison to his own abode. "Yup, that's the 'Star residence all right! So _where_ is this 'Veronica'...?"

"Eh... Ahem... Cupid?"

"That's my name, don't wear it-" The diaper-wearing fairy replied happily in his ever so slightly effeminate-sounding voice, only to go completely still as he remembered that he wasn't expecting, nor did he _want_ , any guests to his mansion today. He had 364 days out of the year, _every_ year to do as he pleased, but on Valentine's day, he had to work to meet a quota, as love played a big part in fueling the magical powers of all the residents of Fairy World, himself included. Much in the same way that Denzel Crocker being miserable and unable to prove the existence of fairies kept the universe(and fairy magic) in balance, so too did love play a similar role, specifically love between humans, as they had the closest relationship(for non-magical beings) _to_ fairies.

All in all, Cupid took his job _quite_ seriously, as it heaped no small amount of responsibility on his shoulders, considering that if he failed to meet his quota, all of Fairy World-and by extension, every child who'd been granted Fairy Godparents-would be negatively affected.

He instantly spun around, his eyes wide with surprise as he looked upon not one, not two, but _three_ uninvited guests in his mansion. Guests he instantly recognized as Cosmo, Wanda, and the very boy-no, _teenager_ -they'd been assigned to.

"Er... Hey." Timmy waved stiffly, looking almost as if he was unsure he even _should_ wave in the first place.

"Wha... What are the three of you doing here?! Timmy isn't-" Cupid looked at the fourteen year old between his two fellow fairies, then up at Cosmo and Wanda themselves. " _He's_ not supposed to _be_ here! _Why_ would you two-"

" _I_ wished to come here, Cupid." The brunet interjected, coming to the defense of his godparents as he noticed the perfectly-styled pink coif in Cupid's hair begin to develop a few stress-induced split ends. "W-We... We need to talk about..." Timmy trailed off, noticing that the angelic-winged fairy in front of him already had an arrow nocked in his bow, likely in preparation to be fired at some unsuspecting target down on Earth, though Cupid was now slightly aiming the bow at _him_ instead. "A-About my babysitter, Vicky..."

Cupid raised an eyebrow in curiosity and allowed his bowstring to return to a neutral position, though he continued to frown at his uninvited guests. "Vicky... The name sounds familiar..." He reached back into his pink tuxedo jacket, producing the small notepad that contained his list of targets for this particular Valentine's day. "Let me see... Ah! Victoria Valentine, quite the auspicious name, given what day it is, wouldn't you say?"

"Y-Yeah... Auspicious, sure... The-Uh... The thing is..." Timmy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, his cheeks pinkening yet again. "You kind of..."

"Made her fall in love? You _do_ realize it's my _job_ to do just that, right Timmy?" Cupid returned his list to his jacket pocket, then took hold of his bow and arrow once more.

"N-No, I get that it is, but... Maybe you-Um... Could you s-stop pointing that thing at me?" The teen nodded at the bow in the God of Love's hand, causing him to briefly look down at it, then plant one tip of the bow on the stone floor of the porch as he leaned on the other and carefully returned the arrow he was holding to a quiver on his back.

"Honey, can you make this quick? I've got a _whole_ list of people who need my help, and the day's already more than half over. What's the issue with Vicky that's apparently _so_ important it couldn't wait until _after_ the one day a year I have to work?" Cupid questioned with a confident look and tone to match, but a few more split ends appeared at the tip of his exaggerated pink coif, indicating he was growing a bit impatient.

"Th-The _issue_ is that you made Vicky fall in love with _me_! You must've made a mistake or something, because I-... I don't like her... _That_ way. She's always been so evil and mean to me for... For almost six years straight now! You must have meant to hit Tootie or... Or someone else!" Timmy exclaimed, finally able to vent his frustrations on the person who'd turned the last hour or so of his life completely on its head. "And it- It's not even _just_ love, either! She can't keep her hands off me, she _kissed_ me a bunch of times, and then she tried to get my clothes off so we could-"

"She did _WHAT_?!" Wanda very nearly screamed, making Timmy wince at how loud she'd suddenly become, then facepalm as he realized he'd revealed just a _bit_ too much information. "Vicky tried to- So that's why your zipper-? And why your face was so red when you came back upstairs! Wh-What happened then? Did she...? Are you alright?!" The pink-haired fairy hovered down and in front of her godchild, placing her hands on either of his shoulders as she looked him in the eyes, her own filled with worry.

" _Wanda_ , I told you, I'm _fine_." Timmy attempted to reassure his godmother, placing his hands on either of hers and gently sliding them off his shoulders. "It didn't get _that_ far anyway and... And I wasn't really _trying_ that hard to get away... If you... Y'know, get my meaning...?"

"I don't..." The pink-haired fairy frowned somewhat, her expression changing from worried to contemplative. Before long, what her godchild had said to her clicked in her mind, her cheeks reddening as she came to the conclusion that Timmy wasn't the young, naïve little boy she and Cosmo had been assigned to nearly six years ago. "O-Oh! I didn't... It never even crossed my mind that you- I-I mean, you _are_ getting older now, so... It makes sense, of course, I just... I didn't realize you were already starting to take an interest in girls and... The-Er... Opposite sex."

"Oh, it only makes sense you'd be out of touch, Wanda." Cupid chimed in. "After all, hasn't it been around eight thousand years since _you_ went through puberty...?"

"I-I am _not_ out of touch!" Wanda spun around angrily, glaring daggers at her diaper-wearing fellow fairy. "It's just been a long time since Cosmo and I have been assigned to a child for as long as we have been to Timmy. Most people grow out of needing their fairy godparents by the time they're twelve, and even fewer manage to keep them that long in the first place, seeing as how we're taken away from our godchildren if we're ever found out!"

Cupid shrugged rather nonchalantly in response. "My point still stands: you're out of touch because it's been so long since you've had a kid as careful and... Mostly well-behaved as Timothy here."

"Er... Thank you? I think?" Timmy rubbed the back of his head somewhat shyly, feeling a bit embarrassed to receive praise from the God of Love himself. "Um... B-Back on point, if you could give me something to break that spell you mistakenly put on Vicky, that'd be-"

"Right, I nearly forgot!" Wanda cut in furiously, already being considerably annoyed with Cupid for making her godchild's babysitter not only fall in love with Timmy against her will, but also try to have her way with him. The light pink-haired fairy's comment about her being out of touch with her own godchild's development only further incensed her as she hovered over to him, getting right in the angelic-winged fairy's face. "Fix your mistake so we can get out of this gaudy mansion of yours already!" Upon finishing, Wanda returned to Timmy's side, her arms crossed in anger as she continued to glare at Cupid.

 _That_ comment was enough to cause Cupid to close his eyes and suck in a sharp, deep breath, then release it as a huff through his nose, his eyebrows furrowing in a way that suggested Wanda had not merely _touched_ a nerve, but had quite obviously stomped up and down on it gleefully. Despite this, he remained calm, his eyes opening to stare somewhat disdainfully at his three uninvited guests. "Are you done, hm, Wanda? Did you blow off enough steam now? Happy you got to feel big and bad, insult me _and_ my home, on the day that my powers are at their strongest?"

Timmy glanced to his right at Wanda, who kept up her strong, determined posture, her arms crossed as she continued to stare unflinchingly at someone who he couldn't help but assume was one of Fairy World's most powerful residents, being the only fairy he knew of whose magic could directly influence love, something not even _Jorgen_ had any power over.

After a moment, he glanced to his left at Cosmo, who had apparently gone to get more candy when he wasn't looking, as the green-haired fairy was stuffing his face with all manner of sugary treats, and didn't appear to be paying much attention to the _very_ obvious mounting contempt in Cupid's tone.

Timmy himself, however; _did_ notice the change in the normally laid-back fairy's demeanor, as the effeminate tone, while still there; had dropped into something more sinister. By no means did he sound like some stereotypical evil villain, but his tone was nevertheless, threatening. It made the hair on the back of the brunet's neck stand on end, and caused his palms to sweat as that familiar, electric feeling he'd noticed earlier began to fill the air of the large balcony the four of them occupied.

"Well, considering I don't have a wand like the two of you, let me fill in for it. Pblt!" Cupid pursed his tongue between his lips and blew a raspberry, imitating the sound Cosmo and Wanda's wands emitted whenever they failed to grant a wish. "Sorry! Your wish isn't granted, Honey!" The pink tuxedo-wearing fairy lifted his bow from the ground and hovered a few feet higher, then readied his weapon, which began to emit a soft, yet somehow sinister pink glow, not unlike the glow Timmy had noticed coming from the mark on Vicky's right buttock. "See, love _isn't_ a mistake, and as the God of Love, _I_ don't make any mistakes when it comes to my targets. Like it or not, when I hit your babysitter with that arrow, the magic zeroed in and focused on the person she thinks about the most, and that person, evidently, is you, Timmy."

"Wha- It... It did?" The fourteen year old questioned in surprise. "But... But she doesn't _like_ me! Or... I thought she didn't... So it wasn't your magic that made her suddenly like me?"

"All I did was give her a little push." Cupid extended his right index finger, jabbing it forward into the air in front of him. "Of course, she _is_ rather stubborn, so the arrow _did_ need to be dipped in a... _Particular_ concoction, but those feelings? They _are_ Vicky's."

"I don't- So then why is she always so mean to me? If she likes me, why not just say it...?" Timmy muttered to himself quietly. On the one hand, he couldn't even begin to understand the older girl's reasoning, as she always treated him... Pretty terribly, all things considered. She certainly didn't treat him like she did Ricky, or that one time he wished himself into a hunky sixteen year old, that was for sure.

On the other hand though, something about Cupid's words, and the way Vicky had opened up to him about not being able to control herself... It made him take pause and wonder if maybe Cupid _was_ telling the truth. For someone who was under a spell, Vicky _did_ seem to have a good bit of self-control, and she didn't seem so determined that she was going to force him to have sex with her. Every kiss, barring the first, he'd responded to; some more feverishly than others, and he'd never quite found any of her touches _un_ welcome...

"I suppose explaining this to you is a moot point though. I'm _not_ giving you the antidote to my little love potion, because as far as I see it, the only mistake I made..." Cupid withdrew an arrow from his quiver, then nocked it and aimed the bow he held at Timmy. "Was that I didn't shoot the both of you from the start!"

"Ack!" The fourteen year old exclaimed, bringing both arms up to shield his face as he heard Cupid's bow let out a 'twinging' sound, followed immediately by a loud, sharp 'fwish' as the released arrow sailed towards him.

"Look out, Mr. President!" Cosmo shouted, impulsively flinging himself in front of Timmy at the last second, causing the arrow to embed itself in his chest, at which point the green-haired fairy instantly cried out and dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Cosmo!" Both Timmy and Wanda shouted simultaneously, rushing to Cosmo's aid. Upon reaching his fairy godfather, Timmy propped his head up and cradled it, the teen's face stricken with worry as Wanda hovered low to the ground, bearing a similar expression as she stared down at her husband.

"Ti-Timmy? I-I've always wanted to tell you..." Cosmo gasped out, his hand covering the spot where the tip of Cupid's arrow pierced his chest. "I-I'm your... Fairy Godfather! Hurk!" Cosmo's eyes rolled back in his head before closing as he went limp in Timmy's arms.

"Wha-? B-But! You never-!" The brunet winced, gritting his teeth as he felt an uncomfortable prickling sensation at the corners of his eyes. "...Wait. Yes you have." He reopened his eyes and shot the green-haired fairy a flat look, only to watch as Cosmo's hand slipped off his chest, allowing the arrow he'd been holding to tip over off his chest and clatter to the floor, leaving no visible wound where it had _apparently_ pierced his godfather's chest. "Cosmo, I _know_ you're my fairy godfather."

"Oh right." Cosmo's eyes shot back open as he sat up and quickly levitated up out of Timmy's grasp, looking none the worse for wear.

"Wha- C-Cosmo! You- You're okay?!" Wanda exclaimed in shock, wiping her eyes as she realized she'd nearly been on the verge of tears herself. "A-Are you feeling alright? Not... Weird or anything?" She floated up to the same height as her husband and cupped both of his cheeks to look him in his bright green eyes.

"Hm? Well a little sore from getting shot in the chest with an arrow, but otherwise, I feel fine, why do you ask?" Cosmo questioned with a bemused smile, his head tilted ever so slightly to the left.

"Well I-... I just thought that... Since Cupid shot you with one of his love arrows..." Wanda looked over her shoulder at the pink-haired male fairy, her face twisted into a scowl. "I figured you'd... At least be feeling a bit... Enamored with someone? Or some _thing_?" She turned her attention back to her seemingly clueless husband. "...In fact, nevermind that! Timmy and I thought you were hurt! Or worse!"

"Nope! I'm fine!" Cosmo beamed at his wife, clearly not understanding how much worry he'd just put her and his godchild through.

"Rrgh... Cosmo..." The pink-haired fairy fumed, her cheeks reddening with anger as she glared at her partner with near murderous intent.

"And besides, why would Cupid's love arrows work on me? The only person I've got eyes for is you, Wanda!" Cosmo happily wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her into a tight, affectionate hug.

Despite the anger she'd been feeling at her husband mere moments ago, the pinkette found it immensely difficult to maintain said anger in Cosmo's warm, loving embrace, and soon released a huff, then smiled in spite of herself and returned the hug, at last simply feeling relieved that he was alright.

"Bravo! Bra-Vo." Cupid deadpanned as he slowly clapped, his bow tucked under his left arm. "A little cheesy and dramatic in its opening, but truly a wonderful showing of how my magic can't affect people who are oblivious to love like Cosmo here." He ceased his clapping and re-readied his bow, producing another arrow from his quiver and nocking it as he aimed it at his two embracing fairy 'guests'. "Of course, you can't expect Cosmo to jump in the way of _all_ of my arrows, now can you, Timmy?" Cupid lowered the aim of his bow, opting to now target the brunet instead of his godparents.

In response, the green-haired fairy poofed out of his wife's grasp and in front of Timmy, prepared to block another arrow if necessary.

"Ah... But then, who's going to protect _Wanda_?!" The angelic-winged fairy instantly swept the aim of his bow back over to the unprotected female fairy and loosed the arrow he was holding, his bowstring making another 'twinging' sound as the arrow fired and zoomed towards its target.

"Ah! Wanda!" Cosmo again disappeared in a puff of smoke and near-instantly reappeared in front of his wife, then batted the fast approaching arrow away with his wand, this time having the presence of mind to use it, rather than his body.

"What the- W-Why are you doing this?!" Timmy shouted, only to cry out and drop down onto all fours as he noticed another arrow zooming towards him, the missile piercing his trademark pink hat and pinning it to the wall somewhere back in Cupid's master bedroom. "C-Can't we talk about-Ah!" The brunet rolled to his left as Cupid released another arrow, this one narrowly missing the teen as it pierced the stone tile he'd been occupying less than a second before, leaving a large, splintering crack in it.

"Sure, just hold still and let me hit you, then we can talk about what _ever_ you want!" The God of Love remarked in a voice tinged with growing frustration as he again tapped the side of the monocle-like accessory he was wearing. "Or don't, that'd be more fun, since most of my targets are oblivious to me shooting them anyway. I could use the exercise, and you'll get tired eventually~!" The fairy loosed another arrow form his bow, this one only missing its mark thanks to his fellow fairy's intervention as Cosmo appeared in front of his godson and swatted the arrow away with his wand.

"I don't think he's in a talking mood anymore, Sport!" Wanda chimed in as she appeared next to Timmy. "I doubt he's liable to listen to _anyone_ at this point, Timmy; so if you've got a plan for that _thing_ you wished for, now's the time!"

"Aw, c'mon! I can keep this up for a while!" Cosmo interjected, batting yet another of Cupid's arrows away, causing it to veer off-course and collide with the far railing of the balcony, blowing the stonework to pieces in a magical explosion.

"Cosmo! This isn't an action movie or a video game!" Timmy exclaimed, bringing his arm up to his face to block the small pieces of debris raining down on the three of them. "And we don't have time to draw this out, Vicky's not gonna wait for me to come back down from my room forever!"

"So then what's your plan?" The pinkette quickly looked back and forth between her godchild and Cupid, who fired another arrow toward Cosmo, only for it to curve around the green-haired fairy at the last second and whiz right by Timmy's head, missing him by mere centimeters as it sliced a few strands of hair off his head. "Timmy!"

The fourteen year old's eyes widened as he glanced down at the results of the impromptu haircut he'd just received, then looked back up at his fairy godmother. "Ah-! O-Okay, um... I just need you and Cosmo to cover me so I can get close to him. Once I do, I should have just enough time to get in range before he gets another arrow ready... Even if I don't, it won't be _that_ easy to hit me up close... I hope." He gulped as he peered around the floating form of his godfather. Part of him felt like he was treating this _far_ more seriously than it was, as Cupid wasn't out to _kill_ him... Not necessarily, anyway. He was just trying to make him love Vicky... _"And maybe_ make _love to Vicky..."_ Timmy blushed bright crimson, the thought of being intimate with his _quite_ willing babysitter flustering him to no end. _"Not like it'd be_ my _fault if I_ did _get hit... And whatever happened from there would be out of my control... Right?"_ He quickly snapped out of his reverie and shook his head back and forth, clearing his mind of the(admittedly) tempting prospect. _"_ _Rrgh... I still have to at least_ try _!"_ "Okay..." He took a deep breath, watching as the self-proclaimed God of Love nocked another arrow and aimed his bow at him.

Again, the now familiar 'twing' sounded in the brunet's ears as Cupid released his arrow, the shot rapidly cutting through the air towards Cosmo, and Timmy behind him. This time, however; Cosmo managed to swat it away using his wand.

"Now!" Timmy yelled as he sprang out from behind his fairy godfather and sprinted towards Cupid, who was already nocking another arrow. "Wanda!" The teen called out for the pink-haired fairy, who poofed several feet in front of her godchild just as Cupid released his arrow. She mimicked her husband's action and swung her wand just before the arrow struck her, knocking the missile away and causing it to generate a colorful explosion of magic as it destroyed another section of the balcony's railing. "Almost there..." The fourteen year old muttered to himself as he darted around his godmother and towards Cupid, who was yet again pulling an arrow out of his quiver as he took aim at his rapidly approaching target. "Cosmo, again!" The brunet reached into his pocket as he quickly closed the distance between himself and Cupid, his fairy godfather appearing just in the nick of time to bat away one last arrow as Timmy maneuvered around him and produced the object he'd wished for just in case Cupid refused his request.

 _Foof!_

There was a low sound of rushing air, followed by a wooden clattering against stone as Timmy brought his weapon of choice down on the God of Love, capturing him in one of the few things he knew of that a fairy was powerless to escape from: A butterfly net. With the angelic-winged fairy captured, the teen quickly planted his foot on the handle of the net, and breathed a sigh of relief as Cupid readied and fired one last arrow, only for it to harmlessly bounce off the simple, mesh-like material of the net.

"Rrgh... I can't believe you'd-!" Cupid, his hair now thoroughly ruffled and unkempt from frustration, jabbed his bow against the net, to no avail. "H-How did you know about butterfly nets being...!" He angrily threw his bow to his feet and levitated upward in the net, going so far as to flap his wings to press himself against the mesh material, only for it to stretch slightly, but not rip nor tear in the slightest. "...Ugh!" Cupid groaned loudly and dramatically, then crossed his arms and dropped down onto his rear-end with a thump, his face twisted into an annoyed, yet resigned scowl. "This is _completely_ humiliating."

"Then give me the antidote for Vicky so I can go home and you can get back to your job!" Timmy yelled at the now captive God of Love, having grown entirely fed up with the fairy by this point. "I never asked for your help, and I certainly never wanted you to _make_ Vicky like me! I can..." The teen trailed off, his cheeks pinkening ever so slightly. "If... She does l-like me, then... I should find out on my own, _without_ magic... I _want_ to do it on my own, it's not right... This way." He finished somberly, remembering the many times he'd subjected Vicky to magic that made her act like... Not herself.

Cupid remained silent for several seconds, his eyes closed as he mulled over the teen's request. Before long, he opened his eyes, then rolled them impatiently. "...Oh, fine! I'll just have to add a few _other_ names to my list..." He took out the small notepad he used to keep track of all the people he needed to make fall in love on Valentine's day and flipped through it until coming to Vicky's name, then dragged his finger across it, leaving a blank space where her name had been. He returned the book to his tuxedo jacket pocket, then rummaged around until he found what he was searching for and withdrew his hand, now pinching a small glass vial filled with a glowing, blue-green liquid. "The potion _will_ wear off in a couple of hours, but this stuff'll snap her out of it like that." Cupid snapped his fingers. "You let me out, I'll give you this, and then the three of you will get out of my house and let me get back to work!" The fairy remarked angrily, narrowing his eyes at his three 'guests'.

"Ever the drama queen..." Wanda shook her head wearily; she'd had enough excitement for one day.

"Deal." Timmy nodded in agreement, taking his foot off the handle of the net and lifting it up off of Cupid. For a moment, he flinched and tensed up as the fairy picked up his bow, but Cupid soon proved he was a magical being of his word as he handed over the antidote, then smoothed out his now frazzled hair with his free hand. "So... I just need to get her to drink this, then?"

"Could also pour it directly on where I hit her, but there can't be any clothing in the way... Which, from how you made it sound, wouldn't be all that difficult, either-"

"Yeah, so get her to drink this, gotcha." Timmy quickly interrupted, the blush on his cheeks deepening to a rosier color as he pocketed the small glowing bottle. "Alright, Cosmo? Wanda? I wish we were back in my bedroom!"

The two fairies' Wanda briefly sparked, then shone with a familiar brilliant, yellow-gold light and emitted an equally familiar poofing sound, causing the God of Love's guests to disappear in a large puff of smoke, leaving him alone on his lightly damaged balcony. "Hmph!" Cupid levitated back over to the edge of his balcony and again tapped the monocle-like accessory he wore, making several small lenses slide into place in front of his eye. "Shouldn't have let him off so easy... Oh well, I _suppose_ I can give him a break... This time."

 _Back in Timmy's room..._

"Ugh..." The brunet let out a groan as he and his godparents reappeared in his room, both hands covering his face. "I have _never_ seen him act like that before... Is he like that _every_ Valentine's day?" The teen slipped his hands off his face and looked up at his godmother with a bemused(and somewhat horrified) expression.

"Well Cosmo and I tend to avoid visiting him on Valentine's day, so... I couldn't really tell you, Sweetie. It would make sense though, seeing as how my sister was the one who told me to stay away from him every time this holiday rolls around. He probably just isn't used to people showing up at his house uninvited and demanding that he undo his love magic." The pinkette shrugged, honestly just relieved that things had gone... Relatively smoothly. "And with how... Overbearing Cupid can be, the power trip he's probably on right now thanks to it being Valentine's day only exacerbated the situation... We might wanna steer clear of him for a bit, just to be on the safe side."

" _No_ arguments here." Timmy rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and fished around for the little bottle the self-proclaimed God of Love had given him. "Okay... Now comes the hard part..." He stared at the bottle of blue-green, glowing liquid pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

"You just need to get her to drink it, right?" Wanda hovered a bit lower and moved in front of her godchild. "That shouldn't be _too_ hard... Just... Oh! Be honest, tell her it'll snap her out of these weird feelings she's been having! Honesty's the best policy, Timmy."

"But what if she doesn't _want_ to go back to... Her usual self?" Timmy glanced away evasively, breaking eye contact with the pink-haired fairy. Deep down, there was a part of _him_ that still didn't want to 'fix' Vicky, either. She was finally nice, if a bit forward with her advances, and it wasn't as though he, being a hormonal fourteen year old; saw that as a _bad_ thing... "And... And if she doesn't, _then_ how can I get her to drink it?"

"Oh... That- That's a good point, Timmy..." The pinkette fairy hovered back a few feet and cupped her chin with one hand while supporting her arm with the other. "Wh-What if... _You_ drank the antidote and didn't swallow it, then... Kissed her?" Wanda felt her cheeks heat up as she finished, hardly able to believe that she'd just suggested such a thing.

"Wha- N-Now you _want_ me to kiss her? Then why'd you get all surprised and worried back at Cupid's place?" The teen stammered out, shooting his godmother a quizzical look.

"Because _kissing_ someone is different than... Being as intimate with someone as Vicky intended to be with you." Wanda crossed her arms, her lips forming a slight frown as she blinked her eyes closed. "I just don't... I don't want you to grow up too fast Honey, that's all. I know you've... Dealt with _far_ more serious things than most kids your age, and because of that, you've _had_ to grow up faster than most kids, so..." She sighed, hanging her head somewhat. "You _really_ don't need this lecture from me, you're more than smart enough to make your own decisions, and there's not much I can do to stop you, anyway, so go do what you think is right, neither Cosmo nor I are going to judge you for it." Wanda shot her godchild a somber smile as she finished.

"Hah..." The fourteen year old sighed, again bringing the small vial up in front of his face. "I _should_ cure her... Just doesn't feel right to take advantage for whatever spell Cupid cast on her... What about you, Cosmo? What do you think?"

"Hm..." The green-haired fairy mimicked the same contemplative pose his wife had taken on a few moments prior, his eyes too closing in thought. "I'm gonna have to go with Wanda on this one, just try being honest. Worst case scenario, you can just offer to get her a drink and pour the antidote into it."

"The truth then..." Timmy gently shook the small bottle, then closed his fingers around it and took a deep breath. "Alright... Wish me luck, and... Thanks for the help, you two." The teen strode over to his door and pulled it open, then cast one more look back at his godparents. "If I... If I'm not back in fifteen minutes..." The teen blushed, feeling a mildly uncomfortable wave of heat wash over him. "I'm _probably_ fine, just don't... Come down."

"Why not?" Cosmo asked innocently, before turning his attention to Wanda, who simply facepalmed in response.

"Right, message received." The pinkette nodded, again feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"But why doesn't he want us to come down-" Cosmo's question was cut off as Timmy closed his bedroom door behind him and made his way down the hall toward the stairs, the fourteen year old not even bothering with trying to be sneaky now.

"Kinda surprised she hasn't come up to look for me..." The fourteen year old muttered to himself as he rounded the corner and came to the stairs, then slowly began to descend them, his voice dropping in volume to a whisper. "And she didn't come upstairs just now, even though I _know_ she had to have heard me talking to Cosmo and Wanda... I wonder if she maybe... Fell asleep?" His ears perked up as he heard what sounded like a car chase in the living room, indicating that Vicky had turned the TV back on in his absence.

It wasn't long before he reached the bottom of the stairs, his gaze turning toward the TV, then the couch, upon which laid his fiery-haired babysitter, her right arm held up over her as she laid on her back, her own gaze transfixed on some detail of her arm he assumed he couldn't see.

"Ah... V-Vicky? I'm back from..." The brunet trailed off, pausing for a moment as he tried to remember the lie he'd told that allowed him to escape the red-head's grasp.

"Finally!" The girl nearly _chirped_ out excitedly as she flipped over onto her stomach on the couch, revealing to Timmy that she was wearing(along with a big grin) a _certain_ pair of glasses that he'd forgotten when he went upstairs.

"Ah-Er-... H-Hey... I left those..." Timmy gulped audibly, feeling a thin layer of sweat begin to form on his skin. "Down here..."

"Eyep. You _sure_ did!" The twenty year old slipped the glasses off and held them with her right hand as she shot her charge a knowing grin, her legs kicking back and forth in the air in a rather stereotypical teenage girl manner. "'Trying out a new look', huh?"

"Ehehe..." The teen chuckled nervously, breaking eye contact with his babysitter as he brought his right hand up to rub the back of his head. "It was the best I could come up with at the time..."

" _My_ little Twerp? _Lying_ so he could use his X-ray glasses to see through his babysitter's clothes? That's almost... Scandalous! Heehee!" Vicky pushed herself up from her lying-down posture and swung her legs off the couch, then plopped back down on the middle cushion, causing her to bounce slightly. "Speaking of scandalous..." She began, setting Timmy's glasses down on the coffee table. "How about picking up where we left off...?"

"Ah..." Timmy felt his knees go a little weak at the girl's offer, with her mildly sultry tone not helping in the slightest. "A-Actually..." He took a step forward, followed by another, then another as he slowly but steadily approached the couch. "I got something for you that... Might help w-with the... S-Situation?"

"Oh?" Vicky smirked, one eyebrow raised at her Twerp as he stepped closer and jammed his hand into his pocket. "You sneak out your bedroom window and get me a present, or something?"

"N-No... How- How I got it isn't important, um..." The fourteen year old crept ever closer, before finally settling down on the couch, this time opting to sit closer to his babysitter, rather than the arm of the couch. "I-" He slipped his hand out of his pocket, the antidote given by Cupid now in it, only to flinch as he felt Vicky's left arm snake around his shoulders, followed by the twenty year old pulling herself over to him, the cloying, familiar scent of apples flooding his nostrils. "Eh... H-Hey...?" He squeaked out nervously.

"Ya done playing hard to get, Timmy?" Vicky murmured quietly into the teen's ear, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"W-Well... I'm... Here, aren't I?" He looked up at the girl, who still managed to be a few inches taller than him, even with both of them sitting down next to each other. "But-Uh... I think I... Got something that _should_ snap you out of... Y'know, this?" He gestured with his eyes at the small, nearly nonexistent amount of space between them. "I mean, if you want..."

"That a fact?" The red-head questioned in a nonchalant, somewhat disinterested tone, earning her a bit of a quizzical look from the boy next to her. "So this... What? Antidote? It'll make me go back to normal? ...And why would I want that?" She grinned down at him, stifling a girlish little giggle as Timmy's eyes widened at her question.

"Wha- I-I just figured you did... You said yourself that you _know_ you're not acting... Like _you_ , so I..." The brunet-haired teen glanced down at the bottle of brightly glowing liquid in his hand, then back up at his babysitter. "Vicky, I really think you should-"

"What about you?" The twenty year old leaned closer, pressing her body to Timmy's and subtly making him begin to tip over onto his left side.

"What about me _what_?" Timmy asked, thoroughly confused as to why the older _wouldn't_ want to break the love spell Cupid had cast on her. Did she somehow _like_ being unable to fully control herself around him?

"Well... Do _you_ want to fix me?" She smiled, her voice dropping a few octaves as it took on a more sultry tone. "Do you, _really_?" The girl again spoke into his ear, her warm breath tickling it and making his skin break out with goosebumps.

"Ahm..." Timmy looked away evasively and half-heartedly attempted to push her away and give himself some space, a bright pink blush now decorating his cheeks. "Th-that's kind of... A tough question..."

"Oh yeah?" The red-head brought her right hand up and extended her index finger, gently tugging on her charge's chin to make him look up at her again. "And why's that?" She questioned with a coy grin, earning her a flat, yet clearly flustered look from the brunet.

"You _know_ why _that_ is, Vicky." The teen slipped his arm out from between himself and his babysitter and held up the small vial, pinched once more between his thumb and index fingers. "...Please drink this. Please? You're not... _You_ right now, and even if I _do_ want-" Timmy caught himself, afraid Vicky might jump on the opportunity that he'd nearly presented to her on a silver platter. "It isn't fair to _you_ if we... Y'know~..." He rolled his eyes at the girl, offering her a small, shy smile.

"Hehehe... You can flash me that cute little grin all you want, but it's not gonna convince me _this_ time, Timmy." Vicky chuckled, her index finger slipping off the fourteen year old's chin as she let her hand drop down to the side of his left thigh, then gave it a quick tug, pulling both his legs up onto the couch so he was laying across it, before she laid down herself against the back cushions, her body pressing against Timmy's right side. "I'm starting to like the feelings I get around you..." The red-head laid her right leg over his and snaked it around it, while her right arm curled around his midsection, her hand gently cradling the small of the teen's back. "And you're not exactly putting up much of a fight..."

"Vicky..." Timmy sighed out, realizing their positions caused his right arm, and the antidote it held; to be pinned between them, and his babysitter didn't seem to have any intentions of letting him pull away to free said arm. "I get that th-this weird thing with y-you is making you act... This way, but..." He looked the girl in her vibrant pink eyes, the closeness of her face letting him appreciate just how beautiful the normally harsh, abrasive girl was. Her light, mildly flushed skin was smooth and blemish-free, her nose and cheeks were dusted with light freckles, just below those nearly hypnotizing eyes, and her lips, just a bit thinner than what could be called full, were still a few shades pinker than usual, likely thanks to how many times she'd kissed him the last time he was this close to her. "Is... is there something you _want_? If there is, j-just name it, but you really should take this..." He wiggled his right hand about, which felt as though it was pressed against the twenty year old's navel or lower abdomen.

"Timmy." She replied softly, unwinding her arm from around his midsection to bring her hand up to his cheek and give it a cool, gentle caress. "I already told you, I want _you_."

"I _know_ that, but... But wouldn't y-you prefer to... To n-not be under this spell, or whatever it is?" The brunet asked weakly, nearly exposing to his babysitter that it was indeed a magical spell that she was under in his desperation.

" _No_ , I wouldn't. You think the old me would be this straightforward with you? What if I take that, and I just go back to burying anything I might feel for you? What if this is the _one_ chance I have to... To tell you that you mean a whole Hell of a lot more to me than I'd _ever_ be willing to admit otherwise, Timmy?" Vicky questioned out of her own desperation as she choked back something that sounded dangerously close to a sob to Timmy's ears, the girl realizing her chance was slipping through her fingers like sand.

"I... I do? You're... You're telling the truth, righ-?" Timmy cut himself short, the look on his babysitter's face telling him everything he needed to know. "Of course you are, how dumb can I be to think otherwise...?" He mumbled out, hoping Vicky didn't take his skepticism too hard. "I..." He trailed off, mentally wishing he could in turn tell the girl how important she was to _him_ , considering she was the catalyst for his life taking a dramatic, adventurous, and happier turn, but such a confession would undoubtedly risk, or outright _cause_ him to lose Cosmo and Wanda. "Th-There's no reason you can't take this and still tell me, is there?"

"I- I just don't know if I'll have the guts to, Twerp..." The twenty year old replied sadly, breaking eye contact with the teen she shared the couch with. "...Gimme that 'antidote', or whatever..."

The brunet moved over a few inches, allowing him to unwedge his arm from between himself and Vicky as she sat up on the couch, allowing him to do the same. "Here." He remarked quietly, handing the small vial of blue-green, glow-in-the-dark liquid to her, which she hesitantly took.

"Hah..." The older girl hung her head and sighed. "You're... Honestly really dumb y'know, letting an opportunity like... Well, _me_ , slip through your fingers... But it's really sweet too... Should've known by now that you'd put my well-being before a chance for you to get laid..." In one swift motion, the red-head unscrewed the cap off the vial and drank the glowing, blue-green liquid within, her face scrunching up and looking like she'd just sucked on a lemon. "Eugh! Th-That's the sourest thing I've ever... Blech!"

A second later, however; the twenty year old's eyes shot wide open, transfixed on Timmy for a moment, before she wiped her mouth and looked around. "So...? How do you feel?" The brunet spoke up, leaning in a bit to look his babysitter in her somehow more focused pink eyes.

"I..." Vicky trailed off, her hand settling in the middle of her chest, just below her breasts. "It- It's gone! That weird, fluttery feeling that made me feel like I was gonna throw up! And..." She closed her eyes, only for the mental image of Timmy to appear, still sporting that cute, innocent little smile. _"Well that's still there, but..."_ She mentally dispelled the image of her Twerp, quickly realizing that she _could_ in the first place. "It worked!" She exclaimed happily, covering her face with her hands as she tilted her head back against the back of the couch and smiled. "I'm not swooning over you like some dumb schoolgirl anymore!" There was a quick twinge of pain in her heart, but it was quickly overshadowed by genuine relief that her mind and actions were securely back in her control.

"Phew, that's a relief..." Timmy relaxed into his spot on the couch and smiled along with her, though there was a certain wistfulness to it, as he was almost positive Vicky would want to do everything in her power to forget the past twelve or so hours, not all of which were necessarily unpleasant, least of all being her confession to genuinely liking him.

"Thanks, Twerp. I mean it, for putting up with me when I was... Y'know, trying to screw your brains out." Vicky gave her charge's right shoulder a playful pat and a shove. "Not that it... Y'know, was really all _that_ bad or anything, but... Let's keep today between us, alright?"

"Agreed. And... D-Don't mention it. Something about today just made you... _Not_ yourself." The fourteen year old hopped off the couch and rose to his feet, then made for the stairs. "I-Uh... I'll be upstairs if you need me... Figure you want the rest of the day to yourself so you can relax, after... Eheh... Everything."

"W-Wait, Twer-... Timmy?" The red-head sat up and called after him, causing Timmy to stop his ascent midway up the stairs.

"Er... Yeah, Vicky? What's up?" He questioned in a bemused tone, finding it odd that his now cured babysitter would correct herself and call him by his _actual_ name, rather than the usual moniker she referred to him by.

"S-Since I-Um... Since I owe you for... Y-Y'know, snapping me out of _whatever_ was wrong with me..." Vicky looked away as she rose to her feet from the couch, her cheeks stained with the absolute _lightest_ dusting of pink. "I was wondering if... You'd maybe w-wanna catch a movie or something?" The corners of her lips curled up into a playful, shy grin as she looked back up at the brunet.

"Wha- Y-You want to? Right now?!" Timmy beamed at the girl excitedly, feeling a slight, delicate flutter in his chest...


End file.
